


The Holiday（戀愛沒有假期）

by carolchang829



Series: The Holiday [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 冬盾 現代AU（電影-The Holiday）住在洛杉磯的動畫師史蒂夫發現多年男友對自己不忠，而且理由竟然是自己冷感⋯這太令人傷心了，可怕的是，史蒂夫發現自己竟然沒有辦法因分手掉一滴眼淚⋯





	1. 失戀

**Author's Note:**

> 耶誕節快到了，走在路上節日的氣氛越來越濃厚，  
> 總覺得很想寫點什麼祝冬盾耶誕節快樂！  
> 突然想到這部很多年前看過的電影，溫馨的感覺很適合拿來用用～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
星期一

 

美國西岸洛杉磯，下午一點，聖馬力諾。

 

「我真不敢相信！？你竟然要趕我走？」

 

「你最好相信，你踩的地板是我的，手摸的樓梯扶手也是我的，後面掛衣服的衣帽架也是我的，現在，給你三十秒離開我家。」

 

「史蒂夫，別這樣，那只是逢場作戲好嗎！我不是故意⋯」

 

「停！沒有什麼有意無意，同居前我就說過，要一段乾淨的關係，你也同意的，現在，既然你已經不滿足於這種一對一的交往，很抱歉，你找別人吧！」

 

「天啊！我們交往二年，住一起一年，你能不能別講的這麼冷情冷心？」

 

「我？！我冷情冷心？所以你的意思是我出差回到家發現你跟健身教練搞在一起是我的問題囉？」

 

「不！不是！你聽我解釋⋯我的意思是，親愛的，那只是一時沖昏頭，畢竟⋯你知道我們已經有三個月沒滾過床單吧？你這一陣子為了這部動畫根本廢寢忘食到當我不存在！連個口活都不給我！你說我該怎麼辦？」

 

史蒂夫閉了閉眼，深呼吸按耐下心中的不快，「我們在交往的時候你就已經知道我工作時就是這樣，三個月不做愛不會死人，我也是這樣過，這不能成為你偷吃的合理理由！」

 

「能這樣過日子的只有你好不好！所有我認識的基佬沒有人這樣的！而且，不要說這一次，每次！每次你手上有案子的時候都這樣！羅傑斯，你⋯你根本是性冷感！」

 

史蒂夫瞪大雙眼看著對方，顯然也覺得自己口無遮攔而心虛的四下亂瞟。

 

幾乎要氣笑，「好好，隨便你怎麼說，門在你後面，那位"熱情洋溢"的新歡也在外面等你，不送，你那些衣服鞋子什麼的我會叫快遞送去你媽家，不會扣你的，放心好了。」

 

「對不起！甜心！拜託⋯我不是那個意思⋯⋯」

 

「我不想聽，你滾！不要逼我動手！現在！轉身！出去！」

 

砰一聲關上門，不想理會還在外面咋咋呼呼的傢伙，史蒂夫扒過一頭凌亂的金髮，拿起對講機提出最後警告，「立刻消失，不然我要報警私闖民宅，或者你要我直接拿那隻布雷克（Block）出來也行，二選一，給你三分鐘。」

 

"終於走了，拿傢伙出來威脅看來是起作用。" 聽著不遠處傳來汽車疾駛而去的引擎聲，史蒂夫頭抵著大門筋疲力盡，不明白自己當初為何會看上這混蛋，或許他潛意識早知道會有這麼一天，只不過一直自欺欺人不願意去面對。

 

"這下好了，史蒂夫，接下來的休假跟耶誕假期可開心了，恭喜！恢復單身！" 暗自腹誹著甩甩頭，史蒂夫打定主意先去睡他個昏天暗地把過去三個月沒日沒夜缺的覺補回來再說⋯"哦！天啊！那張床⋯" 想到剛剛那兩人才在床單滾過，一陣噁心，差點爆粗口，連上樓都懶，史蒂夫決定先在客廳沙發上將就一下，睡醒再來處理這一團亂。

 

********************

 

英國倫敦，晚上八點，衛報總部辦公室。

 

歡樂的氣氛洋溢在人群中，為了慶祝耶誕節布置的耶誕樹閃亮亮的豎立在大廳正中央，無數金紅色緞帶四散妝點在

牆面、從屋頂垂掛而下，賈斯博微笑著穿過人群朝蕾貝卡走來。

 

「嘿！貝卡！」賈斯博露出他最紳士的笑容跟蕾貝卡打招呼，滿意的看到對方的臉龐迅速染上紅暈。

 

「賈斯博，你好啊！」蕾貝卡下意識撫了撫裙子，尷尬地意識到自己在暗戀三年、約會兩個月卻無疾而終的對象的視線下雙頰脹紅，"該死，我永遠都擺脫不了這個！"

 

「咳！事實上，親愛的，我有事情要跟妳說...」賈斯博一貫溫柔低沉的語氣，讓蕾貝卡沉醉其中，心理懷抱著小小的希望，期待他能回心轉意。

 

"他發現生命中少不了我，其實心中一直在意著我，噢！天啊！也或者只是要我明天去幫他拿乾洗衣服..."一顆心怦怦直跳，壓抑不住的期待，又擔心會失望而七上八下。

 

兩人未盡的對話被一陣叮咚作響的敲打聲打斷，克莉絲汀-賈斯博的正牌女友，同時是行銷部主管，正站在台上敲著香檳杯請大家安靜。

 

「嗨嗨！大家，請注意這裡一下～～各位親愛的同事們！今年！是的，我們一起度過了美好的一年，感謝各位大作家、編輯、以及可愛的助理們，大家表現都很棒！今晚是值得慶祝的一晚。」台下的群眾們舉杯歡呼起來。

 

「在這個令人愉快的假期前夕，有個更令人興奮的消息要跟大家分享～」克莉絲汀雀躍著，雙眼在台下搜尋，「賈斯博！親愛的！你在哪兒？」她露出微笑朝賈斯博伸出手，「啊！你在那！快過來！」。

 

賈斯博朝蕾貝卡露出一個歉意的表情，轉身朝克莉絲汀走去，人群為他分開一條路，蕾貝卡看著他走上舞台摟住克莉絲汀，神態無比親密。

 

「是的，各位，我跟賈斯博！很高興的向大家宣布！我們要結婚囉！」台下的人們歡呼鼓掌，台上一對璧人相視而笑。

 

蕾貝卡的世界驟然崩塌，這一瞬間，只覺得心碎成千萬片，再也無法多待一秒，她無聲轉身離開辦公室。

 

"莎士比亚曾说“恋人总在旅程的终点相会” ，他也說 "戀愛使人盲目" ，對我來說，我始終等不到旅程的終點，在愛情裡，我永遠只有盲目。"

 

好不容易，開著MINI Cooper小車穿過耶誕假期擁擠的車流，回到田園小屋，蕾貝卡隱忍已久的淚水終於決堤，"我死心塌地的暗戀他，過了三年的痛苦人生，所有的假期都很難熬，生日沒有人陪，情人節只能獨自流淚，狂吞巧克力，深陷在黑暗的漩渦中，因為我無可救藥地愛著一輩子都不會回應我的男人，這就是我，可悲，可憐，被單相思啃噬的孤獨靈魂。"

 

蕾貝卡放任自己嚎啕大哭，被失戀的打擊與徹底的絕望淹沒。

 

TBC.


	2. 逃離

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逃避或許不是解決問題的好方法，但我們需要暫時離開療傷止痛。

  
倫敦郊區，凌晨二點。

 

裹著波希米亞風格的大披肩窩在單人沙發，身邊堆滿成團的衛生紙，腫得像核桃的雙眼還在不斷滲出淚液，用熱毛巾摀住擤的通紅的鼻子，蕾貝卡認真考慮用煤氣結束自己可悲的單戀人生是否可行，又覺得這麼做實在對不起爸媽，還有她養的布偶貓蘿拉...

 

"唉！詹姆斯會罵死我的..."腦海浮現自己高挑的哥哥那張帥氣的臉握著拳頭眉頭緊皺的樣子，想到親愛的家人，新一波的眼淚又克制不住湧上。

 

"不行，蕾貝卡．巴恩斯，你得振作！" 瞟一眼手機，幾個小時前，公司的line群組大家還在熱烈討論賈斯博跟克莉絲汀即將在新年期間舉辦訂婚派對。"噢...天！我該怎麼辦..."身為賈斯博的下屬，除了眼睜睜看著新娘不是我上演，可能還得要參與其中幫忙，蕾貝卡相信自己絕對會當場崩潰。

 

"不...我做不到，我該...我一定得離開..."。

 

盤算著在衛報工作五年，累積了多少該休未休的假期，（有多少時間是把自己的生活專欄擺一邊幫賈斯博校稿。）蕾貝卡決定，連同這次耶誕、新年假期，無論如何要休他媽的一個月。

 

"我要出國！" 看著蘿拉灰綠色的大眼睛堅定地說。

 

她需要離開，離開賈斯博，離開這該死的迷戀，越遠越好。點開筆電螢幕，搜尋之前從同事那邊聽來的網路平台（易居夥伴），把自己的小屋照片、介紹編輯好，填入期望交換的條件（英語國家、交換期間三～四週、需要照顧貓咪，越快越好）按下送出。

 

"希望能趕快有人回覆我" 窩進閣樓上的溫暖床鋪閉上眼，蕾貝卡暗自祈禱。

 

*****************

 

洛杉磯聖馬力諾，晚上十一點。

 

馬文蓋的Trouble Man在室內回響，史蒂夫嘟囔著翻了個身，差點從沙發上掉下驚醒了他。客廳裡一片漆黑，手機正歡快的躺在茶几閃爍。

 

揉了揉臉，史蒂夫順著沙發邊滑坐到地毯上，傾身抓過手機按下接聽跟擴音鍵，山姆開朗的聲音躍升而出。

 

「嘿！老兄！還活著嗎？我打了好幾通你都沒接啊！差點要直接過去你家破門檢查。」

 

「嗨！山姆，很高興聽到你的聲音。」無精打采。

 

「你是剛睡下去還是還在睡？吵到你啦？」

 

「沒，也該醒了，睡...呃...我睡了快十個小時。」扭扭脖子，又打了一個超大的哈欠，起身把電燈打開。

 

「哈！？你是說中午我們吃完飯你回到家就開始睡！？艾利克呢？沒纏著你？」

 

「嗯...我們分手了。」很冷靜。

 

「蝦咪！？等等...等等老兄，哇噢！我要消化一下這個訊息，你是說，你跟萬年蕩男，咳...我是說，分手了？終於？」

 

「山姆...」

 

「早就跟你說過他不適合你，這傢伙只要看到大胸就發暈，劈腿？被你發現？掃地出門？」

 

「山姆...」好吧！看看自己的大胸，這就是當初自己跟艾利克搞在一起的原因？我到底喜歡他哪裡？唉...

 

「別否認！Man！說我猜對啦！」

 

「對，都對，萬能的全知先生，跟他的健身教練，在我們床上，乾柴烈火，我請他們離開了，三年戀情，咻～玩完！開心了？」想到還得打包艾利克留下來的一堆東西就頭痛。"可惡，我應該叫他自己帶走"。

 

「嘿嘿～別這麼衝，我可沒劈你。」

 

「抱歉，我只是⋯有點⋯我不知道，有點失望吧！我猜⋯你知道嗎⋯他說⋯」未說完的話掛在嘴邊，斟酌字句。

 

「什麼？那該死的傢伙說了什麼？」

 

「唉⋯我不知道，或許他說的也沒有那麼不對⋯總之，他覺得我⋯那個⋯冷感⋯」閉上眼，記憶猛的回到16歲前，從門外偷聽爸媽爭吵的時刻，多麼諷刺，同樣一句話，喬瑟夫也曾這樣指責過莎拉，他溫和優雅的母親，那次劇烈的爭執後，兩人終於撕破臉，走上離婚一途。

 

「狗屎⋯別聽他胡說，大學時勇奪全校最佳性幻想對象的不知道是誰哦！冷感！？我咧個去！」山姆清楚知道當初史蒂夫父母離異的過程，因為陪在他身邊的就是自己。

 

「謝謝你，山姆⋯沒關係，這樣也好，反正，這次的案子結束後我有一個月的休假，清淨一下也不錯。」

 

「靠，我怎麼聽著就不對勁，你不會又打算去那個鬼地方躲著不出山了吧？」每次戀情告吹都有十天半個月龜縮不見人，有前科。

 

「⋯⋯」說中，彷彿聽見好友心裡的小算盤，史蒂夫小小翻了個白眼。

 

「別！山姆大叔，怕你行了吧？知道你打什麼主意，這次假期⋯你就⋯好好回家去面對威爾森太太，我不奉陪啦！」沒錯，歡樂的威爾森一家，每次假期都熱情的邀約史蒂夫一同共渡，尤其是威爾森太太，在她面前，史蒂夫永遠都是那個家庭失歡、憤世嫉俗的瘦竹竿，值得她無微不至的關照，這讓他覺得溫暖、感激，但在這個全家團圓的耶誕、新年假期，孤家寡人的沮喪氣場只會更加格格不入。

 

「呃啊啊啊！你沒來我會被我媽唸到耳朵流油啊啊啊～～」山姆一聲慘哀。

 

史蒂夫輕笑著噓他。

 

「好啦！夥計，這次打算去哪？好歹要告訴我你還活著，好唄！？」

 

「知道了，等我確定會再聯絡，謝謝你，幫我跟威爾森太太問好。」無視對方的抗議，史蒂夫堅定地按掉通話。

 

"上次失戀後不聲不響獨自跑去大峽谷露營，看來嚇到他們了，" 伸了伸懶腰，把自己從攤著的沙發上撕開，史蒂夫決定先弄點吃的，淋個浴，再上網看看有沒有什麼地方值得一去。

 

半小時候，吃飽喝足，乾淨清爽的金髮大個兒，拎著剛泡好的咖啡，一邊擦著頭髮，一邊坐在辦公桌前點開網頁。

 

"唔...還是出國好了，海島...不，謝了...不想游泳，亞洲...嗯嗯....還是去英語系國家好了，比較方便，嗯～【易居夥伴】？這個網站挺有意思的..." 點開旅遊網站彈跳出的推薦廣照，史蒂夫快速的瀏覽這個讓世界各地的人能短期交換住家的平台。

 

"哦！這個看起來不錯，法國農莊...哼嗯...還要餵豬養鴨...不行，嗯...雪梨...海景公寓...太像洛杉磯了，不要...啊！這個..." 看著螢幕上，圍繞著積雪、針葉林、煙囪還冒著煙，充滿耶誕氣息的小木屋，"哦！這也太可愛了，我看看...倫敦近郊、交通工具MINI Cooper...嗯！不錯，屋主，單身女性，想要交換英語地區的住家，為期三到四週....她還養了一隻布偶貓！太棒了！"

 

史蒂夫馬上在網頁下留言表示想交換的意願，同時貼上自己房屋的資料。

 

**************

 

同一時間，英國...

 

蕾貝卡醒了，鬧鐘指著七點十分發出愉悅的叮噹聲。

 

"哦！天啊...頭好痛...我要死了...." 啪的一聲按掉惱人的聲響，晚睡、整夜哭泣加上喝了太多Greenall’s Gin（琴酒），蕾貝卡認真考慮今天請假的可能，雖然還有幾天才開始耶誕假期，但有很多人早就開始請假。

 

披上毛毯，頂著一頭狂亂的棕色捲髮，慢慢踱到樓下給自己弄了杯特濃早餐茶，再摸出餅乾罐，吃了兩塊檸檬味的手工餅乾，才覺得稍微清醒一些。

 

把蘿拉從單人沙發上撥下，窩在老地方喝了口熱茶，蕾貝卡舒服地嘆了口氣，同時注意到茶几上昨夜未關機的筆電正閃著提示。

 

"這什麼？呃...哦！？"

 

「嗨！我是住在美國西岸洛杉磯，聖馬力諾區的史蒂夫．羅傑斯，我很喜歡妳的小屋，我的房子有三個臥室、起居室、視聽室、撞球室、酒窖、私人泳池、健身房，我開Porsche911，單身Gay，沒有寵物，有興趣交換嗎？」

 

"耶穌基督！老天爺總算眷顧我啦！"查看對方資料的同時，蕾貝卡發現對方正在線上，於是毫不遲疑的敲下對話鍵。

 

「早安！羅傑斯先生，你好嗎？」游標閃爍了五秒⋯動態框顯示對方正在輸入對話⋯"哦！他要回覆我了！太讚了！" 蕾貝卡興奮地上下跳動。

 

「謝謝，我很好，嗨！巴恩斯小姐，我可以叫妳蕾貝卡嗎？洛杉磯現在是半夜，所以⋯晚上好啊！」小木屋主人上線了！太好了，沒意外的話應該可以趕快敲定。

 

「當然可以，那麼，史蒂夫，我看到你的留言了，謝謝你！我很高興有機會能去洛杉磯走走，聽說那邊氣候宜人！不知道你打算何時出發？計畫待多久？」

 

「這裡的天氣300天都是煩人的晴空萬里！妳無法想像！出發的日子嘛⋯越快越好！其實我已經開始休假，打包一下就可以出發了！如果可以，我想先待二週，如果我們都覺得不錯，也可以再延長，妳覺得如何？」

 

"簡直了！哦！史蒂夫，你一定是上帝派來拯救我的天使！"

 

「我覺得，絕對是太棒了！你等等，我先查查看航班。」

 

掩飾不住心中的激動，蕾貝卡手上一面查閱飛往洛杉磯最近的航班，一面飛速的盤算上午打包好然後去公司一趟完成請假程序，下午直接到機場飛出去的可能性。

 

這時候蕾貝卡已經把答應父母耶誕假期要回利物浦相聚一事完全丟到九霄雲外去了。

 

史蒂夫同樣為這全新的經歷興奮著，"好，我得先打給電話跟山姆說一聲，嗯⋯等下先打包行李，還要把艾利克的東西弄一弄⋯先堆起來請瑪麗亞早上裝箱寄出去好了⋯我看看⋯我可以坐一大早的飛機⋯"

 

「好！我這邊最適合的航班是今天下午五點，你確定？我就要訂票囉！」

 

「沒問題！我已經訂了早上九點的機位，妳放心買票吧！」

 

「你真是太好了，史蒂夫，提醒你，倫敦這邊已經下了好幾天的雪，我的小屋有暖氣，所以你不用太擔心，不過保暖的衣服一定要帶夠，室外可是很冷的，鑰匙會放在門口花盆底下，我的貓叫做蘿拉，她很親人，每天早晚各餵一次就行了⋯⋯」

 

看著對方哩哩囉囉留了一串交代，"巴恩斯絕對是個可愛有趣的小姐。" 史蒂夫勾起嘴角。

 

最後交換了電話跟照片。「哦！史蒂夫，你真帥！你確定你單身嗎？」興奮過度的巴恩斯小姐顯然忘卻了害羞的本性，對上帝派來的史蒂夫天使自然而然的親切起來。

 

「謝謝，妳也很可愛啊！其實我剛跟同居男友分手，所以想說找個安靜的地方散心⋯洛杉磯太多熟人，過節氣氛太歡樂，不適合我，妳呢？」透過網路跟文字，似乎讓人容易坦承，也或許是投緣，一向不輕易與人談私事的史蒂夫，對素未謀面巴恩斯小姐放下心防。

 

「噢⋯史蒂夫⋯我很遺憾，嗯⋯我⋯我暗戀三年的上司要結婚了⋯如果能⋯離開遠一點，或許心就不會那麼痛⋯」

 

「別擔心，女孩，我會請我的好朋友山姆關照妳的，保證妳在這兒會很開心！；）」

 

「謝謝你，我也保證我們這兒會是你夢寐以求的安靜小郊區，絕對能讓你好好享受幾本好書的。^^< 」

 

TBC.


	3. 意外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 深夜的風雪中，意外之喜...

飛行令人疲倦，尤其是長途飛行，洛杉磯直飛倫敦最快也要十多小時，狹窄的座位（對一個將近200磅重，180公分高的傢伙來說，頭等艙的座位確實不能算寬敞）、高空的艙壓（史蒂夫有一隻耳朵不太好，容易耳鳴。），都讓他覺得很不舒服，"或許我該吞幾顆安眠藥試試"，事實證明，安眠藥不一定能讓所有人都安眠，他只能在一團睡意卻又睡不著中掙扎。

 

好不容易到了希斯羅機場，一下飛機，馬上就感受到陣陣寒意撲面而來，拉了拉身上保暖的羽絨衣，史蒂夫不禁感謝蕾貝卡的提醒，"哦！倫敦還真是有夠冷！尤其是早晨七點更是⋯霧氣朦朧。"

 

過了海關，拉著手提行李，站在機場大廳看著行李們一圈一圈地繞，卻始終看不到自己那個黑色的Travelpro行李箱，史蒂夫心中暗叫不妙。

 

果然，耶誕假期前夕讓原本就已經很忙得航空站更是人潮洶湧，機場地勤人員聳聳肩表示愛莫能助，行李應該在曼谷轉機時轉到不知那兒去了。

 

"好吧！反正重要的東西都在手提行李廂，看來買些英倫風格的衣服勢在必行，還好身上的衣服夠保暖，要是穿著平常在洛杉磯穿的POLO衫跟休閒褲面對英國的風雪，恐怕會比老冰棍還冰棍。" 懷抱著再糟糕也不過如此心態自我解嘲。

 

迷路，開著租來車子，史蒂夫發現自己還是太天真了，上帝果然很愛開玩笑。

 

還好是在白天，雖然飄雪，但視線還算清晰，靠著Google map跟不斷地問路，終於在離開機場三個多小時後抵達蕾貝卡的田園小屋。

 

"太好了！感恩老天！終於到了！" 站在租來的銀色Ford Fiesta旁，史蒂夫不得不承認網站上的照片一點都沒有失真，小木屋真的太可愛了，四周的優美的鄉間景色也很符合自己的想像，"很好，來看看室內吧！" 

 

未來二週的居處對住習慣洛杉磯寬敞豪宅的180公分的大男人來說有些...小，客廳一張三人沙發跟單人沙發加小茶几就滿當當、廚房可真袖珍、臥室...至少是雙人床而且夠長，浴室...這是中世紀英國人的泡澡浴缸？而且...沒有電視跟電腦，"沒關係，我自己有帶筆電。" 

 

還好，充滿英倫鄉村風格的家俱跟可愛擺飾彌補了這些小小的問題，哦！巴恩斯小姐的藏書可真是豐富，嘿！種類繁多裝滿滿的食物櫃！葡萄酒、琴酒、威士忌、還有巧克力跟蛋糕！而且附帶了一張小紙條寫著請盡情享用，幹得好啊！蕾貝卡！

 

噢！還有蘿拉，看看這隻可愛的布偶貓，"哇！妳可真大隻啊！" 一點都不怕生的毛茸茸灰色巨貓搖著尾巴在史蒂夫腳邊打轉，明顯是餵食時間到了。

 

史蒂夫遵照蕾貝卡留在貓食罐子上的囑咐給蘿拉放了足夠的貓糧後，決定也來吃點東西好好享受一下。

 

室內有暖氣，不過史蒂夫還是升起了壁爐，畢竟，洛杉磯可沒什麼機會幫真的壁爐點火，快速地用浴盆擦過澡，穿上蕾貝卡貼心留下的大號絨毛浴袍，捧著熱騰騰的咖啡跟一大塊磅蛋糕跟檸檬小餅乾，窩進柔軟的單人沙發，史蒂夫不禁開心的露出滿意的笑容。

 

*******

 

凌晨一點。

 

門鈴響了，持續不斷地響，伴隨著粗魯的敲門聲⋯

 

「貝卡！貝卡！開門！天殺的！外面他媽的冷！我要變冰棒了！」

 

史蒂夫從床上彈起，一時還搞不清楚自己身在何處。

 

「貝～～卡～～～快來開門！我發誓，妳再不來，我就要在這裡尿尿⋯⋯⋯」

 

套上浴袍衝下樓（差點在樓梯摔個狗吃屎）開門一看⋯門外是個年輕的英俊男子，深棕色短髮（頂上頭髮較長的部分往後梳）、身材高挑，穿著黑色雙排扣翻領大衣，深紅薄唇、被冷風凍紅的雙頰、濃密飛揚的眉毛下，一雙灰藍色的大眼睛泛著紅絲一瞬也不瞬的盯著他，顯然是喝醉了⋯

 

「噢！...嗨！...呃...你不是貝卡⋯⋯如果你是的話，很顯然我比想像中還要醉...」棕髮男人眨了眨眼，神情微怔。

 

「嗨！那個⋯對，我不是⋯」史蒂夫自己也怔愣了半秒。

 

「很抱歉，哇喔！剛剛那...我真是太沒禮貌了。嗯...我沒想到會是"你"來開門...」瞇眼。

 

「嗯哼...我也沒想到會是"你"在敲門。」抱胸。

 

兩個一般高大的男人互相打量了幾秒⋯

 

"漂亮～哪裡來的尤物，看看那對胸肌，打賭有D！"

 

"老天！哪裡來的帥哥，看看那個下巴，也太性感了！"

 

「無論如何...我能不能？」棕髮男人比了個手勢。

 

「噢！對！當然...當然...快請進來...」史蒂夫側身讓對方進門。

 

「我是詹姆斯，蕾貝卡的哥哥，朋友都叫我巴基。你是？」棕髮帥哥露出迷人的微笑，伸出手自我介紹。

 

「史蒂夫...史蒂夫．羅傑斯，呃...我借住在這裡，暫時。」握著自己的手冰涼有力，史蒂夫敏銳地發現對方的手指修長，指腹有著薄繭。

 

「借住哈...很有趣...」巴基比了比洗手間，然後一頭鑽進去。

 

「所以，你是貝卡的？呃？約會對象嗎？她在⋯臥室？」巴基從廁所高聲詢問。

 

「不...不不，我不交女朋友...」"快停止！羅傑斯！你迫不及待想讓人家知道你是基嗎？他可是蕾貝卡的哥哥！而且，說不定他是直的！"「咳！我是說...她沒有說嗎？她現在人在洛杉磯啊！」史蒂夫一邊回答一邊瞄著門旁的鏡子壓了壓睡得亂翹的頭髮。

 

「洛杉磯！？不可能，貝卡從不出門的！」

 

「嗯...這我就不知道了，聽著，她在【易居夥伴】網站平台上貼了間小屋，我看到了...我們就...嗯...交換房子，兩週...就是...假期期間...總之，她在洛杉磯，而我呢...就在這兒啦！」

 

「哇...這真是...真的有人這麼做？」巴基闔上洗手間的門走過來，脫下長外套掛在衣帽架，邊把前額的頭髮往後擼邊挑眉看著史蒂夫。

 

「嗯哼...看起來是有。我現在正穿著浴袍站在這裡呢！」"嗯...這身西裝正點...為什麼這人能把撥頭髮的動作做的這麼好看？" 史蒂夫感覺心跳漏了一拍。

 

「啊！我想起來了，她早上有給我留言，我還沒回...該死，我該回電話給她的。」巴基皺眉，同時身體晃了晃，看起來有些無法保持平衡。

 

「小心！你看起來有點...要不要坐下來？」

 

「好的！謝啦！我想我真的有點喝高了！」

 

「呼...」攤坐在長沙發上伸展雙腿的男人發出一聲長嘆。

 

「你還好嗎？」

 

「還好！還好！唔...聽著，我很抱歉不請自來，雖然看起來不像，不過我確實是...蕾貝卡差勁的大哥...就是...我偶爾會，去酒館...醉得一塌糊塗然後跑來，我可愛的妹妹會照顧我，確保我不會酒醉駕車，或著像流浪漢一樣醉倒在路邊凍死。」巴基有些尷尬的摸摸鼻子。「總之...歡迎來到倫敦，嗯...所以，假期如何？我是不是打擾了你美好的夜晚？」

 

「別這麼說，我在睡覺而已...我中午才到這裡，吃了點心、跟貓玩、欣賞了你妹妹豐富的書藏，就...還在調時差...要來杯什麼嗎？茶？咖啡？冰箱好像有果汁...」

 

「哼嗯...我看到櫃子裡有...一瓶白蘭地。」灰藍色的眼睛帶著一些玩味地看著史蒂夫。

 

「好主意。」聳聳肩，史蒂夫轉身朝酒櫃而去。

 

「嗯...抱歉...腦子一片空白，你剛剛說你叫？」盯著史蒂夫彎身拿酒時，浴袍下勾勒出來的臀部曲線，"這個屁股絕對有十分！" 巴基覺得腦袋有些發昏。

 

「史蒂夫，史蒂夫．羅傑斯。」金髮碧眼的大個子回頭笑了笑。

 

「所以，史蒂夫，你結婚了嗎？」

 

「為何這樣問？我看起來像結了婚的人？」

 

「不...我的意思是...你娶老婆了嗎？有女朋友嗎？」

 

「沒有...應該一輩子都不會有妻子...我是說...我單身。」史蒂夫將倒好的酒杯遞過去。

 

「嗯嗯...我也是...單身...」似乎領會到史蒂夫話中的涵義，巴基接過酒，仰頭看著他。

 

「很好...那麼...乾杯？」

 

兩人相識而笑，空氣中有種莫名張力在緩緩流動...

 

「我今晚能住這邊嗎？我是說...明天一早我就會離開，保證你起床時就不會看到我了。」

 

「呃...當然沒問題，住吧！」

 

「太好了！史蒂夫你是天使～」

 

「呵呵...我拿條毯子給你。」

 

「在你後面的儲物櫃，最上面有玫瑰花紋的那個門打開就有。」

 

依照指示，順利找到備用毛毯，史蒂夫將毯子遞給站起身的巴基。

 

「所以...晚安囉！」史蒂夫有些靦腆地看著對方。

 

「晚安...」看著那撲閃的金棕色長睫，巴基身體湧過一股衝動...又彷彿是那麼自然...在史蒂夫的嘴唇輕輕吻了一下。

 

一股酥麻的感覺在唇上擴散...史蒂夫怔住了，眨巴著雙眼呆看著巴基。

 

「如何？」巴基舔了舔自己的嘴。

 

「我不知道...呃...你介意再來一次嗎？」

 

「沒問題。」

 

兩人的嘴唇很快又黏在一起。

 

「這樣親一個陌生人感覺有點奇怪...」史蒂夫有些腿軟地坐在長沙發上。

 

「真滴？我一直都這麼做...以一個大男人來說，你的嘴唇非常的柔軟...」巴基跟著擠在他身邊。

 

兩人四目相對，巴基灰藍色的雙眸漾著神秘的漩渦，像磁石一樣吸引著史蒂夫無法移開目光。

 

慢慢抬起雙手撫過金髮人兒白皙、微微發紅的顴骨，史蒂夫忍不住閉上雙眼，巴基捧著他的臉輕輕的吻上他的眼皮，顫抖的長睫，摩搓過他高挺的鼻樑，最後來到豐潤的雙脣。

 

史蒂夫打開嘴迎合他，僅僅是一個吻就讓人心蕩神馳，"天啊！我有多久沒有這種感覺？"兩人同時想。

 

巴基的手揉捏史蒂夫溫軟的耳垂，沿著脖頸一路往下試探性的撫摸他的背脊，一陣電流竄過全身，史蒂夫一手按著他的肩膀，一手緊緊纂著他的領帶，似乎無法決定到底要推開還是拉近身前這個令他頭暈目眩的性感男子。

 

「等等...等一下...」終於下定決心推開巴基。

 

對方沒有堅持，只是凝視著他意猶未盡的咬咬唇，讓史蒂夫一瞬間忘記自己想要講什麼。

 

「老實說，我才剛剛結束一段...有點失敗的關係...我...呃...這也是為什麼我會跑來這裡的原因，那...我還沒有心理準備要開始另一段...」眨眨眼，史蒂夫努力斟酌用詞。

 

「沒關係，我懂...不要有壓力...」

 

「不...我的意思是說...我現在不在狀態，而且...在這個陌生的地方，住在陌生人家裡，然後...你出現了，那麼英俊迷人...」史蒂夫無法遏抑自己的心跳，未出口的想法讓他開始臉紅起來。

 

「所以...？」巴基著迷的看著那股紅暈開始蔓延到耳朵。

 

「我在想...我們應該做...假如你願意的話...」

 

巴基瞇起眼睛，「你...這是個測試嗎？」

 

「不，我是認真的，說真的，我一輩子沒有講過這種話，但是...嗯...想到以後不會再見到你...這讓我有點興奮...」史蒂夫開始拉扯巴基的領帶。

 

「畢竟這就是渡假時候該做的事？...一夜情之類的...拋開平時的生活，做意想不到的事...而你...絕對是個意外。」

 

「所以說來說去...我變成午夜牛郎了？」巴基調皮的擠擠眼。

 

「你很幽默，這也很讓人意外。」

 

「啊哈！我清醒的時候你還是別理我了。」

 

「沒問題。」史蒂夫一把摟過巴基繼續吻吻吻。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蕾貝卡在洛杉磯會有什麼際遇呢～如果劇情需要可能會寫，目前只會寫倫敦這邊的事囉～


	4. 心動

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 像流星划過，心動只是一瞬間。

 

清晨，室內還瀰漫著歡愛後的氣味。

 

史蒂夫有種想偷溜的衝動。

 

一個暖洋洋的軀體緊緊貼在身後，巴基的呼吸噴在他頸後，手貼在他的胸口，左腳跨在他的右腳交纏在一起。

 

"唔！這樣睡覺的姿勢也太親密了..." 頸後溫熱的吐息弄得他一陣麻癢。

 

"哦！上帝！我昨晚跟這人睡了！天啊！我竟然...羅傑斯，你腦袋燒壞了嗎？（其實是精蟲上腦）好吧！三個月沒做愛大概累積了太多壓力，但是...呃啊！一夜情！？昨天晚上我都不是我了！（抱頭）"

 

但是感覺超好。（心中的小惡魔冷不防射出一箭）

 

"這人的吻太棒了，" 史蒂夫捂住雙眼。

 

輕輕拉開身上充滿佔有慾的手腳，史蒂夫盡可能不發出聲音地溜到浴室。

 

看著鏡子裡白皙皮膚上星星點點的紅痕，史蒂夫整個人都不好了，胸前敏感的兩點跟還殘餘潤滑感覺的後穴提醒他幾個小時前才被盡情憐愛（蹂躪？）過的事實，不得不承認，巴基是個很棒的情人，帶給他的體驗絕對無人能及（一定要提一下他有很棒的老二。）

 

他們做了兩次，第一次是用手跟嘴（老天！他的舌頭真是太犯規了），第二次巴基用上了真傢伙，後穴還殘留著粗大的老二進進出出的灼熱快感。

 

史蒂夫整張臉都燒紅了，"耶穌啊！不要再想啦！"

 

那個引人犯罪的禍首現在還在床上！

 

簡單清理自己穿好衣服，史蒂夫決定先來杯咖啡，喚醒一下暈沉的腦袋。

 

廚房，蘿拉徘徊在空碗旁，看到他下樓，抬頭喵了兩聲。

 

「早啊！小可愛，吃飯時間又到了是吧！妳真準時啊～」按下咖啡機，史蒂夫照昨天的量給蘿拉放下貓食跟水，順手搔了搔牠的下顎。

 

樓上響起鬧鈴的叮噹聲，隨之而來好大一聲重物落地的聲響跟一串詛咒...看來有人起床了。

 

「嗨！美人...」剛睡醒的懶洋洋嗓音帶著濃濃的英倫腔，巴基站在樓梯旁打招呼，笑得像一隻靨足的貓。（是啊！因為吃了整晚的奶油...）

 

蓬鬆的棕髮看起來非常柔軟，史蒂夫想起手指穿過那些髮絲的感覺..."停！不要一早就發春！"

 

史蒂夫坐在廚房高腳椅上不自在的挪挪屁股，迎向巴基充滿興味的眼睛。

 

"對啊你又不是那個在陌生人家裡醒來發現自己屁股被捅了的人...而且還是自己要求的！老天！"

 

「早啊！巴基。」史蒂夫有些緊張。

 

「你真可愛，史蒂薇，我喜歡你對我反應良好的樣子。」巴基有趣的看著金髮大個兒明顯的侷促，跟昨夜熱情如火的樣子截然不同。

 

「................咖啡？」面對一大早就明晃晃的調情，史蒂夫整個反應不過來。

 

「太棒了！謝啦！」沒有揪著剛剛的話題，巴基熟門熟路地從架子上拿了兩個馬克杯遞過去，拉開椅子坐到史蒂夫對面。

 

倒好咖啡，轉過頭就看到巴基手肘在中島上，支著臉頰一臉放鬆地看著自己。

 

「嗯？」

 

「沒什麼，我在欣賞風景。」十分的屁股在晨光下比昨天更可愛了。

 

「..............」默默把咖啡推過去。

 

叮一聲，桌上的手機亮起訊息提示。

 

史蒂夫下意識的拿起來才發現這支手機不是他的。

 

「不好意思，喏...你的...」不經意瞟一眼，"小娜寶貝...嗯..."

 

「唔...沒關係，我等下再回。」巴基接過手機看了看就收進口袋。

 

啜一口熱騰騰的飲料，巴基從杯緣打量對方。

 

「所以，我該像昨天講的那樣...消失？通常你一夜情後都？」

 

「呃...老實說我從來沒有。」

 

「從來沒有？一夜情後消失？一夜情？」

 

「後面那個選項。」

 

「哇噢！嗯...很高興知道這點，那還...真是榮幸...希望你喜歡？因為...我覺得挺不錯的～」

 

史蒂夫覺得自己又開始臉紅，對面那位大爺還一臉期待的看著自己，一副你不回答我就不罷休的架式。

 

「咳......我不知道...你知道...嗯...」

 

「嗯哼...我覺得我應該知道答案了...對了，你今天打算做什麼？」

 

這是個安全的問題，「去買點東西？今天是星期四，明天百貨公司應該就沒有開了，我的...行李大概不喜歡英國的風雪，到別處去旅行了，我已經連穿兩天同樣的衣服...所以...。」

 

「混亂的航空站是吧！很好，等下我得處理一點事情，晚一點過來？我帶你去吃午餐，順便買衣服。」

 

「什麼...呃...這是...你不用...我是說...當然好。」看著巴基漾著笑意的灰藍色眼睛，史蒂夫發現自己無法拒絕對方。

 

**************

 

倫敦聞名的蘇活區是個逛街買東西的好地方，恰逢耶誕前夕，不少商店都在做折扣優惠，兩個大男人簡單快速的解決午餐，巴基帶著史蒂夫悠閒地在各地前來朝聖的購物人潮中穿梭。

 

有巴基這個地頭蛇作陪，史蒂夫結結實實當了一次遊客，他們在倫敦首選的購物地點牛津街溜躂，路上經過以平價著名的PRIMARK，史蒂夫晃了一圈很快就被洶湧的人潮嚇退，TopMan的風格頗得史蒂夫喜愛，他們在該旗艦店停留很久，離開時心滿意足的帶著大包小包的戰利品。

 

傍晚五點，皮卡迪利圓環廣場周圍亮起了點點燈光，襯著漸暗的天色，有種朦朧的美感，不遠處巴基正在講手機，史蒂夫獨自看著廣場噴泉上方的雕像，單腳拉弓的平衡姿態相當醒目。

 

「這是伊羅士，希臘的愛神，傳說閉眼向他許願，Mr.Right就會出現在你身邊，要不要試試？」巴基湊到身邊。

 

史蒂夫轉頭微笑不可置否。

 

「那邊的歌劇票價亭，我剛看過，今晚上演小美人魚，還有最後排的票，有沒有興趣？」

 

歌劇七點半開始，離開演時間還有段時間，巴基領著史蒂夫到皮卡迪利大街上的百年經典茶點Fortnum&Mason，說要帶他體驗正統英式下午茶。

 

「這裡的茶跟點心可是我們女王的最愛，是經過皇室認證的愛用品牌哦！而且所有鹹食、甜點都可以無限續點！旁邊那些蛋糕都是Free哦！嘿嘿！保證你會喜歡。」巴基又露出那副饞嘴貓的笑容。

 

司康很棒，搭配藍莓果醬簡直讓人想舔盤子，各式各樣的甜點蛋糕令人眼花撩亂，史蒂夫發現巴基非常會吃甜食，自己才吃完三層架上的點心，他已經消滅套餐加吃完一輪旁邊Free的蛋糕，正熱心的品評那些好吃推薦給史蒂夫。

 

真是個愉快的下午，喝著WEDDING BREAKFAST BLEND，（這款茶是特地為了威廉王子和凱特王妃的婚禮所設計的限定茶款）史蒂夫回憶自己有多久沒這麼舒適又開心了。

 

巴基是個很棒的陪伴者，談吐幽默，敘事生動活潑，時不時會調侃他一兩句，笑起來嘴角彎彎的弧度、眼旁的皺摺、明亮的大眼熠熠生輝，他那種快活的能量感染著史蒂夫。

 

************

 

歌劇比想像中更好看，與迪士尼給兒童看的美好結局不同，清晨的第一道陽光打在她的身上時，小美人魚在淒美的歌聲中化為泡沫，留給後知後覺的王子無限遺憾。

 

史蒂夫還沈浸在音樂中，安靜地跟巴基並肩走在人潮散去寧靜的石板路上。

 

「如何？」

 

「很棒！迪士尼的卡通裡面我最喜歡的就是小美人魚。」

 

「真的，那還真是剛好！」

 

「原版這個結局很美。雖然沒有獲得愛情，但她得到成為永恆靈魂的機會。」

 

「如果是你會怎樣？我是說⋯選擇變成泡沫還是用劍幹掉王子？」

 

「我？應該一開始就不會放棄尾巴去變成人吧！」

 

「呵呵⋯懂了，你把冒險精神都投入在工作裡了。」

 

「嗯～～也可以這麼說，就是⋯愛情什麼的⋯不在我的人生清單上。」

 

「嗯哼⋯真愛無用說，可憐的傢伙。」

 

巴基用肩膀抵了史蒂夫一下調侃他。

 

「什麼，老是在酒吧裡找一夜情的傢伙又不是我。」

 

史蒂夫不甘示弱回擊。

 

「喔喔！這下挺重的，人嘛～總是有需求的，而且，我記得昨天有人挺喜歡的不是嗎？」聳肩。

 

收穫白眼一枚。

 

「所以你信這套？也太gay啦！」

 

「嗨⋯那有什麼，我看你比我彎多了！你只是沒有遇上罷了！告訴你，我曾經為了某人到俄羅斯吹了兩年西伯利亞冷風！那真是⋯那是我一輩子最快樂的時光⋯」

 

巴基直視前方，嘴角掛著神秘的微笑，神色透著一些蒼茫，似乎遺落在遙遠的回憶中。

 

史蒂夫愣愣地看著他，轉頭兩人撞上視線，巴基凝視他說，「會有的，史蒂薇，等你遇到你就知道了。」看著這個眼底有著星晨大海的男人，這一刻，史蒂夫聽到自己的心跳聲在迴響。

 

TBC.


	5. 猶豫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愛情來的太快，讓人猶豫不決。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章節有佩盾提及。

 

樓下傳來陣陣食物的香味，引誘著倒臥在床上的人。

 

史蒂夫花了幾秒鐘清醒，發現自己還穿著昨天的衣服，牛仔褲跟襪子倒是脫掉了，身旁的位置摸起來涼涼的，顯示樓下的人已經起床一陣子了。

 

站在浴盆邊擦澡，史蒂夫回想昨夜，卻怎麼也想不起來自己到底怎麼回到小屋，又是怎麼躺上床的？身上沒有什麼痕跡⋯所以應該就真的只有睡覺⋯"昨晚明明沒有喝酒啊！真是見鬼了..."

 

「睡美人，起床啦？吃早餐囉！」冷不防巴基開門探頭進來。

 

「巴基！」

 

「幹嘛？又不是沒看過。」竊笑。

 

「弄好了就快下來，東西冷掉就不好吃了。」

 

整個一樓都是咖啡跟鬆餅還有培根的香氣。

 

「好香！」

 

「嗯！坐吧！」

 

廚房中島上擺著咖啡、鬆餅、炒蛋跟培根組成的豐盛早餐，旁邊甚至還有洗好的草莓。

 

「這是⋯都你做的？！」史蒂夫莫名有點感動。

 

「沒錯！巴恩斯家的獨家秘方鬆餅，吃吃看！哦！對了⋯要配蜂蜜還是奶油？還是這個--噹噹--藍莓果醬～」巴基像變魔術一樣把鬆餅的配料一一排在桌面上。

 

「Fortnum&Mason的藍莓果醬！你怎麼知道我喜歡這個--你什麼時候買的？」

 

史蒂夫驚喜的小表情似乎讓巴基很享受，露出一抹得意洋洋的笑容。

 

「很簡單，你去洗手間的時候買的，至於為什麼知道你喜歡藍莓嘛⋯我有在看著你啊！史蒂薇～」

 

史蒂夫一邊抹著果醬，一邊眨眨長睫對巴基露出甜蜜的微笑。

 

兩人在充滿香氣跟愉悅的氣氛中掃蕩了早餐。

 

「真棒！沒想到你有這樣的手藝！巴恩斯先生。」史蒂夫主動收拾杯盤。

 

喝下最後一口咖啡，巴基聳聳肩表示沒什麼。

 

「是說⋯你昨天睡得可真熟，把一個跟我一樣重的傢伙弄上樓真是在我意料之外！」

 

「真抱歉⋯我只記得在車上吃完路邊買的甜甜圈⋯然後？」

 

「嗯哼⋯然後你就睡的跟小寶寶一樣，只差塞個奶嘴～～可惜啊！載去賣掉應該值不少錢吧！啊！我真是太善良了～」

 

史蒂夫笑著把手上的紙巾捲起來往巴基身上丟。

 

說真的，他自己也很意外，在巴基身邊能這麼放鬆，雖然才認識兩天，但這個人就是讓他莫名信任。

 

巴基的手機叮噹響起，又是在桌上，史蒂夫忍不住瞄了一眼⋯"親親汪達⋯"

 

這次巴基很快拿起手機示意他要接這通電話，史蒂夫歪頭表示自己不介意。

 

透過窗戶看著巴基在小花園對著電話談笑風生的身影，史蒂夫暗暗嘆了口氣⋯"小娜、汪達⋯又是寶貝又是親親的⋯史蒂夫⋯別傻了，這麼風流倜儻又溫柔周到的人⋯他自己也承認常玩一夜情了⋯⋯好吧！至少⋯這短暫的旅程遇到他也算美妙的回憶⋯"

 

「嘿！發什麼呆？」

 

思忖間，巴基已經講完電話收線入內了。

 

「沒什麼，講完咯？」

 

「嗯！家裡的事，晚上得回去，不過今天整個白天都可以陪你～～」俏皮地擠擠眼，巴基提議帶他走訪佔地廣大的海德公園。

 

************

 

海德公園跟相鄰的肯辛頓花園本身就值得一遊，而耶誕期間的耶誕市集以及冬季樂園更是每年倫敦冬季的熱門遊樂點。

 

「哦！我沒想到這裡竟然這麼大！」

 

「來吧！趁還沒吃午餐，先來個刺激的醒醒腦。」巴基指著不遠處高潮迭起九彎十八拐的雲霄飛車邪笑。

 

「啥！一開頭就玩這個？不要先熱身一下嗎？那邊旋轉杯不錯啊！」

 

「膽小鬼～～」嗤笑。

 

最後他們還是去排雲霄飛車了，看著高聳的軌道，史蒂夫吞了吞口水，忍不住想到上一次坐雲霄飛車的情景，那時他才十歲，當職業軍人的父親好不容易回國休假，母親也排休，那是難得的一次全家出遊，也是最後一次，身體虛弱的他沒能玩完全程，從雲霄飛車上下來後把三明治全部都吐在父親的靴子上，真是慘痛的回憶⋯

 

「嘿！史蒂夫，你臉色發青了，還好嗎？不行就別逞強啊！我可不想害你一開始就玩不下去。」巴基有些擔心的按著他的肩膀。

 

「不，沒關係，我可以的，而且下一輪就到我們了。」深呼吸，沒錯，他已經是個三十歲的成年男子了，而且身體也不再瘦弱，再怎麼樣也不會比二十年前更糟了。

 

事實是，玩這種刺激的失重力遊樂設施真的需要一些天賦，還好，沒有吐，只是有些頭暈站不穩而已。

 

「這是報復嗎？讓你昨晚扛我上樓？」

 

「哈哈！沒這回事，我發誓！」

 

巴基好心的放棄了自由落體，不過他們嘗試了海盜船。這個好多了，像坐大型鞦韆，腎上腺素隨著每次擺盪飆升。史蒂夫放開喉嚨跟著身邊的人一塊舉高雙手大聲呼叫，每次船體從最高點呼嘯著盪下，整艘船都發出震耳欲聾的歡呼。

 

「呼！真過癮！這個真的好玩！」此刻史蒂夫燦爛的笑容像個二十歲的大男孩。

 

陽光打在他金燦的頭髮上，纖長濃密的睫毛，瞇起的藍綠色雙眼閃爍著愉悅的光芒，寒風凍紅的雙頰襯著白皙的肌膚更顯得脣紅齒白。

 

"好想吻他。"巴基有點看愣了，而一臉興奮的史蒂夫還渾然不知自己在對方眼中是多麼可口。

 

他們又玩了幾種遊樂設施，碰碰車場裡史蒂夫卯足全力逃跑，巴基死命追殺他，兩個人像青少年一樣鬧得不可開交。

 

「休息一下，來！這給你！」巴基從背包裡拿出兩個保溫瓶遞了一罐給他。

 

「這什麼？」杯蓋打開飄出陣陣巧克力香味。

 

「熱可可，巴恩斯大師特製，嚐嚐。」

 

「.......這...太好喝了...你真是神奇，巴基...」苦甜巧克力混合肉桂香跟一些香辛味，微辣的熱可可讓整個胃都暖了起來。

 

「呵呵...儘量稱讚，小心愛上我。」微勾的嘴角與挑起的下巴顯示這人對自己魅力的無比信心。

 

「所以巴恩斯大師是否連午餐都準備了？」史蒂夫帶著期望看著巴基的背包。

 

「別得寸進尺！等下去美食區啦！既然都到這裡，一定要吃德國熱狗堡！」

 

最後他們不僅吃了熱狗堡，還有炒豬肉漢堡、中東沙威瑪、跟可麗餅！！

 

「呃！我覺得肚子快要爆炸了！」坐在旋轉木馬上喝著熱紅酒，史蒂夫覺得這輩子沒這麼飽過。

 

下午巴基原本提議要去Alpen Hotel（機關重重的三層屋），但是史蒂夫擔心自己吃得太飽如果真的被嚇到可能會吐出來而作罷。

 

耶誕市集裡面可愛的小東西不少，史蒂夫像標準的遊客那樣東看看西摸摸，買的不亦樂乎。

 

經過整排掛滿玩偶的遊樂小攤子時，巴基拉著他用一種看我表演的神情選了間打靶換玩偶的攤子，用令人難以至信的準頭帥氣地贏了一隻超大的絨毛熊，獻寶似地塞到他懷裡。

 

「巴基...哇喔！」史蒂夫抱著絨毛熊，覺得自己蠢的可以，同時又忍不住滿心的粉紅色泡泡飛揚。

 

「喜歡嗎？」深色頭髮的帥氣男人問得一臉認真。

 

「謝謝！我很喜歡。」少女心爆棚。

 

「親一個？」

 

所以這才是耍帥獻殷勤的目的，史蒂夫笑了。

 

接吻的時候大大的絨毛熊擠在他們倆中間，簡直不能更傻。

 

*****************

 

回程仍然是巴基開車，史蒂夫看著窗外飛馳而過的景色，想著剛剛他們手牽手坐在蛇形湖邊看著難以計數的飛禽、天鵝、野鴨在湖上優游，曬著倫敦冬日難得的陽光，兩人又情不自禁地交換了數個吻，像青春期的熱戀小情侶。

 

偷偷瞄著身邊的人，史蒂夫總覺得有種認識了很久的熟悉感，他很久沒有遇到這麼吸引人又合拍的對象了。

 

上一次的，是佩姬，剛上大學的時候，史蒂夫終於到來的生長期以及跟著山姆勤奮的健身終於讓他脫胎換骨，就在那時候，班上讓他欣賞已久的佩姬．卡特向他提出交往，佩姬是個非常能幹、才華與美麗智慧兼具的女孩，但史蒂夫遲遲無法與她發展到最後一步，佩姬很快意識到問題所在，於是兩人又退回朋友的位置，一直到現在都還有聯絡。

 

而巴基，與佩姬不同的是，除了更有魅力、更吸引他，史蒂夫更多的是想觸碰他，或者是讓他觸碰。史帝夫不知道自己為什麼對一個才認識兩天的人會產生這麼強烈的慾望，讓他更不安的是自己的心跳似乎有一併淪陷的徵兆。

 

******************

 

車子平穩的停在田園小屋門口。

 

「呃...今天很愉快。」

 

「嗯哼...」

 

「那...我要進屋去了...謝謝你的熊。」

 

「不請我進去了？」

 

「呃...我有點累了其實...我是說...嗯...要進來喝杯咖啡嗎？」猶豫。

 

巴基帶著瞭然的表情歪頭看著他。

 

「史蒂夫，沒關係的...我了解，事實上我也該回去了。」

 

「不不...聽我說，你很棒，真的...從來沒有人讓我感覺這麼...特別...」

 

史蒂夫的目光在巴基的臉上巡梭，忍不住傾身捧著他的臉輕輕吻了吻，巴基很快搶回主動權回吻他。

 

良久，唇分。

 

「但是...？」

 

「但是我再過幾天就要回去洛杉磯了，我...我不想讓事情變得更複雜。」史蒂夫視線盯著巴基嫣紅的嘴唇、帶著鬍渣的漂亮下巴，情不自禁又湊上去親了親那可愛的凹陷。

 

「好吧！但是你這樣一直親我對這件事情沒有任何幫助。」

 

「對不起，我想我有點克制不住...」史蒂夫嘆氣。

 

最後在吻他一次，史蒂夫強迫自己把手從巴基臉上撕開，一鼓作氣開門下車穿過庭院跑到門前才回頭，巴基坐在車上沒有動，兩人視線膠著，終於，巴基昂昂下巴示意史蒂夫趕緊進門，揮揮手後開車而去。

 

TBC.


	6. 坦白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間是治癒傷痛的良藥，坦白是互相信任的第一步

 

晚上八點。

 

嘗試過英式浴缸泡澡後，史蒂夫決定自己還是比較喜歡簡單的淋浴。

 

再次穿上浴袍，捧著熱騰騰的咖啡，窩進柔軟的單人沙發，史蒂夫發現他正做著跟第一天抵達田園小屋的晚上同樣的事情，不同的是，"半夜應該不會再有人來敲門了..."。

 

蕾貝卡E-mail給他感謝洛杉磯的一切，包括漂亮寬敞的房子跟熱心有趣的朋友，看來山姆頗盡地主之誼。

 

他想打電話給山姆，卻又不知道該怎麼告訴好友這幾天的際遇，雖然山姆總是能睿智的指出問題所在並且提供建議，不過，面對現在他所處的情況，山姆的意見應該不外乎是好好享受吧老兄之類的...

 

環視周遭，史蒂夫不由自主想著這兩天與巴基在這間小屋發生的一切，以往獨自一人能享受的寧靜，都變成巨大的空虛寂寞朝他湧來。

 

閉上眼睛，就能看到那帶笑的灰藍色雙眸浮現在腦海，那雙眼睛裡面有著真誠、不掩飾的喜愛，還有史蒂夫一直渴望的某種東西，或許，該給自己跟巴基一個機會，不管之後會如何，他都應該要把握剩下不多的日子。  
想到這裡，史蒂夫突然覺得豁然開朗，是啊！幾天後就要離開又怎樣，至少他能擁有幾日美好可愛的情感。

 

做好行前準備，史蒂夫決定，今晚輪到他來敲巴基的門。

 

今天晚上的天氣很好，溫度仍然很低，冷冽的空氣讓走在小路上的史蒂夫砰砰狂跳的心臟鎮定不少，巴基的房子在村子另一頭，在Google Map輸入蕾貝卡先前給他的地址，史蒂夫不禁感謝現代科技的發達，讓他可以少走些冤枉路。

 

穿過小巷，繞過一個轉角，一棟二層樓的磚造建物出現在眼前，這間房子明顯比田園小屋大多了，牆面屋頂上都布置著彩燈，很有耶誕氣氛，周圍種植著楓樹、榆樹跟山毛櫸，溫暖的黃色燈光透過窗戶流瀉在雪地上，史蒂夫站在深綠色的木門前，深呼吸給自己打氣，伸手扣了扣黃銅敲門環。

 

很快有人來開門。

 

是巴基，穿著長袖T恤跟運動褲，髮尾還濕濕的看起來剛洗過澡。

 

「史蒂夫！」像被車燈驚嚇的小鹿，巴基睜大原本就很大的眼睛驚訝地看著他。

 

「呃...嗨！...打擾你了，嗯...我是說...我在田園小屋，自己一個人，發現...我很想你，就是...沒辦法停止...下午在車子裡講的那些...可以當我沒有說過嗎？」有些祈求地。

 

「哦！啊呃........那個...我很高興，真的....不過，現在有點不是...很方便....」巴基露出為難的神色。

 

室內溫暖的空氣從巴基身後溢出，同時還有音樂聲，瓷器碰撞的聲響跟...女孩子的聲音...。

 

一瞬間，史蒂夫覺得他站立的地方像開了一個大黑洞即將把他吞沒。

 

「巴基！是誰來了！？」清脆悅耳的女聲。

 

史蒂夫的呼吸哽住了，西伯利亞的寒風都不足以形容他現在感覺的冰冷。

 

「對...對不起，我來的不是時候....」後退...再後退。

 

"早該猜到他有伴的...為什麼我總是那麼蠢？"

 

就在史蒂夫準備獨自嚥下尷尬難堪苦澀還有他媽的千百種不爽轉身狂奔而去的時候。

 

巴基的腋下冒出一張可愛的小臉。

 

「哈囉！你是誰呀？」這是一個滿頭紅髮的....小女孩.....

 

史蒂夫愣住了。

 

「小娜，別沒禮貌，這是史蒂夫，我的朋友，他借住在貝卡家。」巴基看起來已經完全恢復鎮定，正有條不紊的幫兩人作介紹。

 

史蒂夫抬頭看著巴基，兩人視線交匯。

 

「史蒂夫，這是我女兒，娜塔莎。」

 

**************

 

爐火劈啪作響，室內的溫度和煦宜人，明亮的客廳裡一顆巨大的耶誕樹坐落在正中央，開放式廚房桌上還有兩杯沒喝完的熱巧克力，巴基表示他們正在喝睡前飲料，紅髮女孩正用一種興味盎然的眼神來回看著兩個大人。

 

環視四周，沒有看到女主人或其他身影，想到巴基先前說過自己單身，史蒂夫忍不住問...「所以...你是...D I V O R C E* ？」

 

「不是...我是...W I D O W E D*。」苦笑。

 

「坐一下，我送小娜上床睡覺，等下就過來。」

 

「噢～～巴基，拜託，你們聊天我又不會吵。」

 

「嗯嗯....不行，九點鐘了，我們說好該睡覺時間是幾點就是幾點，放假日也一樣，別以為我不知道汪達昨晚偷偷讓妳看Zootopia到十一點。」

 

「好～啦！」不情願。

 

「還有...我是你爹，不許叫我名字，現在，小淑女，喝完妳的飲料，上床去。」

 

嘟嘟嘴。「遵命，老～～～爹～～對了，很高興認識你，史蒂夫～叔叔～晚安啦！」

 

看著小女孩一蹦一跳的背影，巴基朝史蒂夫攤了攤手表示"小鬼就是這樣..."轉身送女兒上樓。

 

**************

*D I V O R C E（離婚）、W I D O W E D（喪偶），這裡史蒂夫為了避免小孩子聽到，所以用一個字母一個字母詢問，巴基也用同樣方式回答。

***************

 

親了親小娜的額頭，巴基站在門口準備關燈下樓。

 

「爸比....」

 

「什麼事？寶貝？」

 

「那個...史蒂夫先生人看起來很好。」

 

「嗯～對啊！他挺不錯。」

 

「所以你這兩天都跟他在一起哦！？」

 

「老天...小娜...真是...」被女兒跟她媽媽如出一輒的洞察力看穿，巴基一陣困窘。

 

「又沒有關係，我又不介意，你也老大不小啦！我不希望你像汪達說的那樣變成孤獨老人，這樣我會很煩惱的！如果真的喜歡對方要好好把握喔！」

 

「天啊！妳能不能別那麼成熟啊！」撫額，"汪達到底又亂講了些什麼啊！死定了她！"。

 

「沒辦法，你說我像媽咪。」賊笑，這個笑容卻像足了巴基。

 

「史蒂夫他...」巴基踱回床邊抱胸倚向床頭，看著女兒澄澈的綠色雙眼，「如果我說你媽媽走後我第一次這麼心動，妳覺得怎麼樣？」認真。

 

「喔喔喔喔！爸比你真是太浪漫了～～～～」小娜發出小小的尖叫同時撲過去抱著巴基的腰。

 

「當然是...像你追媽咪那樣把他綁來我們家啊～～嘿嘿！」還做出一把抓的手勢，姓巴恩斯的果然一向都很敢講。

 

「哈哈！好啦！鬼靈精，妳的提議我會認真考慮，可以嗎？現在，我親愛的公主，麻煩妳，冷靜點...睡覺啦！」揉了揉小娜的頭，把她塞回被子裡面，巴基有些啼笑皆非。

 

**********

 

史蒂夫遊目四顧，寬敞的客廳跟廚房之間用巨大的書櫃做區分，客廳樓梯旁有另外一個半開放式的房間，可以看到電腦、辦公桌，以及更多的書櫃，應該是巴基的書房，書房內還有另一扇門，不曉得通往哪裡。

 

這裡跟田園小屋一樣都有種溫馨的氣氛，壁爐上跟樓梯牆面上有很多相片，大多是小娜，也有小娜跟巴基，還有幾幅看起來是全家福的照片，在壁爐上裝飾著星星跟貝殼的一個相框裡面，是巴基跟一個紅髮綠眼的美女相擁著笑容洋溢看著鏡頭，他們看起來非常年輕，可能只有二十左右。

 

巴基下樓的時候，就是看到史蒂夫站在壁爐前呆看著這張照片的情景。

 

「娜塔莉亞，小娜的媽媽。」巴基走到史蒂夫身後。

 

「她很美...所以...她就是，那個你追去俄羅斯的某人？」史蒂夫不希望這話聽起來酸酸的，但它就是。

 

「嗯哼...巴恩斯大師的血淚戀愛史，想聽嗎？」挑眉。

 

「如果你願意說，那是我的榮幸。」鄭重。

 

摸摸鼻子，巴基引領史蒂夫到書房的小沙發落坐，旁邊的小圓桌擺著蘇格蘭威士忌，巴基倒了兩杯，一杯遞給史蒂夫。

 

帶著追憶的表情，深色頭髮的男子開始訴說，原來，巴基很早就知道自己男女通吃，在巴斯大學唸翻譯研究所時對俄羅斯交換學生娜塔莉亞一見鍾情（那是一種烈火焚身一般的情感），畢業時追著她跟去俄羅斯，他們過了兩年神仙眷侶般的生活。

 

「她可難追了，又辣又強悍，那時候想約她的人一大把，一整年只有我還有一個叫布魯斯的傢伙成功約她出去過，直到畢業我都還得不到她肯定的答案，後來⋯你知道了，我追著她去俄羅斯，才真正打動她的心。」所謂烈女怕纏郎啊！

 

生小娜時娜塔莉亞羊水栓塞過世，傷心欲絕的巴基帶著小娜回國，開始單親爸爸的日子，為了專心照顧小娜，巴基專職在家裡做翻譯，同時他發現自已的感情已經全部隨娜塔莉亞而去，一方面為了不讓小娜的生活受影響，巴基七年來沒有跟任何人維持情感關係，偶爾有生理需求時就去酒吧找一夜情。

 

「我回國的時候是住老家-在利物浦，家裡幫了很多忙，剛開始真的是一團糟，餵奶、洗澡、換尿布，我連尿布要買哪種大小的都搞不清楚，每次幫小娜換衣服的時候她總是哭，後來才發現我抓她太用力了，總之...小娜念幼稚園的時候我們才搬出來，這裡是...我祖父他們留下來的房子。」

 

「我跟你說過我家有四個兄弟姊妹嗎？父母太恩愛的證據...蕾貝卡你知道的，我們底下還有一對雙胞胎弟妹，他們住倫敦市區，我需要私人空間的時候，他們就會幫忙帶小娜。」

 

抿了一口酒，巴基呼氣，「所以...這就是我的故事。」

 

「巴基...我...你的損失我感到很抱歉，這很不容易...你為小娜做的事情...很無私，你是個好爸爸。」驚訝巴基為小娜做的犧牲，史蒂夫發現他並不是單純印象中的風流浪子。

 

「謝謝你這麼說，我想為人父母的都會這樣做。」巴基溫和地看著史蒂夫。

 

「不...不是每個人...我是說...」放下酒杯，史蒂夫雙手環抱自己縮進沙發。

 

史蒂夫坦承自己年少時家庭不睦，軍人父親對母親很粗暴，自小瘦弱多病的史蒂夫也不得父親喜愛，16歲那年父母離異後，父親不知所蹤，母親獨自撫養他，卻在史蒂夫成年（21歲）沒多久就卵巢癌過世，在世上獨自一人的史蒂夫受到好友威爾森一家很多照顧，大學時期遲來的發育期跟勤奮健身讓他蛻變，出挑的外型讓蝴蝶蜜蜂趨之若鶩，但童年的情感創傷讓他對感情冷淡，同時他內心其實還存有一絲嚮往，所以每段關係雖持久，但感情都不深（這也是為何前男友會認為他冷感）⋯直到遇上巴基。

 

沒有說出口的是，巴基像一顆彗星划過史蒂夫如同黑暗夜空的內心，點燃了沈睡已久的熱情，史蒂夫先前弄不清自己為何會情不自禁受他吸引，甚至破天荒地跟才見面半小時的人上床，現在他知道了，巴基是一顆燃燒的太陽，那種對感情的坦承與勇往直前，讓自己本能的向他靠近。

 

"所以你對我是什麼想法？" 從長睫底下瞄著身邊的人，史蒂夫心中的疑問盤繞不去。

 

「知道嗎？你是我第一個帶回家的人。」巴基把玩著史蒂夫溫軟的手。

 

「聽起來有特殊意義？」被那雙帶繭的修長手指摩娑，史蒂夫從不知自己的手心有這麼敏感。

 

「我希望，你覺得呢？」

 

史蒂夫覺得他們靠得太近，近到他能看出那雙灰藍色的瞳眸開始發散，像一張捕夢網，讓人心甘情願墜入迷夢。

 

***************

 

「巴基...嗯...」史蒂夫快要喘不過氣。

 

「....什麼？我有點忙...」忙著把史蒂夫豐潤的嘴唇吻腫，忙著把史蒂夫壓進沙發捲起上衣揉搓那一對傲人的胸肌，忙著解開史蒂夫的皮帶搭扣把手插進牛仔褲，好讓他可以揉捏他想了一整個白天的翹臀。

 

「...我....嗯....我是說....在這裡好嗎...門...門....啊...」史蒂夫一手抓著椅背，一手按著巴基的頭，弓起身體讓他吮吻胸前的敏感，在巴基熱烈的攻勢下，說不出完整的句子。

 

小娜還在樓上，半開放式的書房的確不是親熱的好地點。摟著懷裡豐彈十足，手感極佳的半裸肉體，巴基不得不停下嘴，將臉貼史蒂夫胸上果斷地說「去我房間。」

 

書房的另一扇門裡面就是巴基的臥室。

 

他們半拉半擁著推擠著對方，門一關上，史蒂夫就被剝掉上衣壓在門板上吻了個徹底。

 

室內沒有開燈，只有窗外皎潔的月光與閃爍的裝飾燈讓他們在一片漆黑中可以看到對方的輪廓。

 

巴基放開他時，史蒂夫幾乎要滑坐在地上，免強靠在門板撐住身體。

 

往後退了兩步，巴基將自己的長袖Ｔ恤拉過頭頂丟到一邊，然後踩下運動褲，把雙手放在內褲褲腰上看著他。

 

心如擂鼓，史蒂夫看著眼前修長結實的身體，"他的肌肉太漂亮了。"

 

與史蒂夫充滿彈性感覺的肌肉不同，巴基的身體看起來更精實，像游泳選手般流線，塊壘分明的小麥色腹肌往下是線條明顯的人魚線，再往下⋯在內褲底下隆起的形狀是...史蒂夫吞了吞口水⋯

 

「看呆了嗎？來吧！史蒂薇，再等下去我們都老了，要我幫你脫嗎？」貧嘴。

 

睨了他一眼，史蒂夫將內褲連著牛仔褲一起往下拉，皮帶的金屬搭扣落在木質地板上發出清脆的撞擊聲。

 

巴基眼前是一幕活色生香的盛宴。

 

白皙的肌膚透著粉紅，胸前兩點已經被吮得鮮紅泛著水光，起伏的胸肌往下是收窄的腰跟圓翹得不可思議的臀部，然後...

 

"靠！他刮過了！"

 

跟第一次看到的時候不同，那處的毛髮已經被處理的清潔溜溜，能夠清楚的看見完全勃起的小史蒂夫。

 

「耶穌基督！...你過來找我的時候就已經打算好要獻身了嗎？」巴基看著眼前這情色的一幕呼吸急促。

 

「我想...你應該會喜歡....」史蒂夫眨眨眼，有點靦腆，耳尖開始發熱。

 

「老天！你真是個寶貝⋯過來⋯」

 

被巴基含住的時候史蒂夫才模糊的想到自己不知何時已經被推倒在床上。

 

巴基像舔冰淇淋那樣用舌尖舔弄著他，時不時吸吮一兩下，含進去又吐出來，不停的逗弄。「姆...味道不錯啊！你洗乾淨了哦！」史蒂夫往下看時巴基抬眼給了他一個含著老二的壞笑，什麼樣的人在嘴裡含著東西時還能壞笑啊！

 

當史蒂夫覺得自己快要被逼到邊界時用力掐住了身下人的肩胛，巴基抬起頭爬回他身上意猶未盡的舔了舔唇，「上次沒機會問，你喜歡在上還是下？」

 

「只要把你的大傢伙塞進來，在上或下我都喜歡。」史蒂夫喘著氣盯著巴基豔紅的唇瓣。

 

「很好，什麼體位我都能把你幹翻，明天要你下不了床。」

 

伸展身體從床邊櫃撈出潤滑劑跟保險套，雙眼緊盯著史蒂夫，將潤滑劑均勻地抹在手指上，一手按著那骨肉勻稱的白皙大腿根，一邊用潤滑過的手指輕輕按壓後穴周圍的肌膚。

 

「唔....」一根手指毫無阻礙的滑進去時史蒂夫忍不住發出一聲呻吟，剛開始是淺淺的戳刺，緊繃的內壁漸漸變得濕潤，「你可以...再一根....」，第二根手指插進去時史蒂夫挺起腰部迎合他，口中開始發出無意識地喘息，巴基又滴了一些潤滑劑擠進第三根手指，旋轉著摩擦到那一點時金髮男子像觸電一樣繃緊了雙腿。

 

「噓噓...沒事的，寶貝...放鬆...」巴基一面有節奏的在那一點按壓，一邊撫摸他的腹肌安撫。

 

電流一般的酥麻感從尾椎一路爬上大腦，史蒂夫抓著巴基的手腕嗚咽，「...進來......巴基....你進來...」看著那雙轉成墨藍色的朦朧雙瞳抖著金棕色長睫發出邀請，巴基抽出手指帶好保險套，往上抹了更多的潤滑液，抓住史蒂夫的膝蓋把他分得更開，對準那濕漉漉、正在張合的穴口，把自己的老二慢慢地推進去。

 

那是一個緩慢又磨人的過程，彷彿過了一世紀那麼久，終於完全進入史蒂夫體內，兩人維持環抱對方的姿勢貼合著不動，等待史蒂夫適應巴基的尺寸。

 

「覺得可以了就跟我說。」巴基對著那嫩紅的可愛耳朵吹氣。

 

史蒂夫的回答是把他的頭攬過來用力吻上去，同時盤起雙腿勒住他的腰自己挺動起來。

 

他們果然什麼體位都能很好的互相配合，當史蒂夫大汗淋灕的騎著巴基扭動那曼妙的腰肢時巴基忍不住這麼想。

 

最後巴基又掀翻了史蒂夫，把他長腿拉到脖子上壓在身下猛烈操幹，史蒂夫抓撓著他汗濕的斜方肌呻吟著將白濁噴灑在他們之間時，巴基也掐著對方的臀瓣繃緊屁股將精液全部射進套子裡。

 

*************

 

巴基的臥室是附有淋浴設備的套間，兩人擠在花灑下清洗身體時差點又擦槍走火。

 

好不容易推推擠擠著離開浴室，史蒂夫換上巴基借給他的乾淨睡衣，一塊鑽進棉被裡。

 

默默凝視對方，沈浸在無言的溫情氛圍中，經過一整天戶外走跳，再加上把酒談心後做了激烈運動，兩人都覺得從心裡到身體都懶洋洋地充滿一種莫名的滿足感。

 

"完美的一天，真捨不得結束。" 史蒂夫感覺胸腔有股強烈的喜愛之情隨著呼吸蔓延到全身。

 

「睡吧！明天會更好。」巴基揉了揉那頭金髮，湊過來在他的額頭留下一吻。「晚安，史蒂薇。」

 

「晚安，巴克。」

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於讓我寫到肉啦！這事果然還得氣氛到了才行啊！


	7. 平安夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜，屬於家人團聚的一夜

他已經很久沒有跟人蓋同一條被子在同一張床上過夜，然後一起醒來，這種感覺...很陌生，又美好。

 

以往的韻事，他都是做完就跑的那個，最近一次也是⋯半年前了吧！他沒有想到會在貝卡家遇到這樣一個驚喜，他們相處了三天三夜，這不僅脫離他以往給自己設下不過夜的範疇，更是大大超過一夜情的定義，發展成多夜情了！

 

"我還以為自己離性衝動的年紀很久了，沒想到⋯" 巴基看著天花板，認真思索。這幾天同床共枕意外地還挺習慣的，史蒂夫睡相不錯，跟他本人一樣挺規矩，也沒什麼怪聲，想到以前娜塔超愛捲被子，害他每次睡到半夜都冷醒就好笑。

 

那天夜裡，來開門的史蒂夫，那一雙水潤寶石般的藍眼睛，帶著靦腆、有點害羞，又有些倔強，誘人按耐不住要去撩撥。

 

史蒂夫外表看起來是那種標準的美式陽光男，但不經意透露的寂寞與脆弱，讓人忍不住想要逗他笑，更讓一向保護慾旺盛的巴基不自覺想要把他納入羽翼下，抹去他的憂鬱，讓他快樂。

 

感覺右手被壓的有點麻了，擠在肩膀旁的一顆金毛正在轉動，巴基扭頭過去看著那張白裡透紅的臉蛋上纖長的睫毛像蝴蝶展翅一般緩緩掀動，先是打開一條縫，眨了眨，然後完全睜開。

 

「доброе утро, белокурый красота.」（早安，金髮美人）

 

「唔.....早安？...你在說...？」史蒂夫還帶著朦朧的睡意。

 

「呵呵...沒什麼，還早，你要再睡一下嗎？」

 

「哈嗯～～現在幾點？你要起來了？」

 

「才六點，昨天就沒下雪了，今天很適合晨跑，我會先去附近轉轉，等下七點再回來做早餐，要來嗎？」

 

"....這人還真有體力。"史蒂夫有點猶豫，一方面不想錯過跟巴基相處的機會，一方面又覺得被子底下的身體還懶洋洋地不想離開床鋪。

 

「還好嗎？我昨晚是不是太用力了？」巴基戳了戳他的臉壞笑。史蒂夫擰了對方腰肉一下，發現攻擊無效。

 

「嘻嘻！好啦！我看...你再咪一下好了，晚點早餐做好再叫你。」俯身親了親那顆金色頭顱，巴基俐落的翻身下床。

 

出門前看了看躲在棉被堆裡的人，史蒂夫把臉埋在巴基睡過的地方只露出一頭凌亂的金髮，看起來繼續做美夢去了。

 

*************

 

"好綠的眼睛。" 睜開眼就看到一雙又大又亮的綠眼睛近距離盯著自己，史蒂夫有點懵了。

 

「早安，史蒂夫，爸比已經做好早餐啦！你睡得好熟呦！爸比說不要吵你，我很安靜沒有吵哦！」小女孩無視眼前大人明顯的僵硬，向他露出少了兩顆門牙的可愛笑容。

 

跟小女孩道過早安，看著她一溜烟去向巴基通告的背影，史蒂夫只能慶幸昨晚睡前有穿上睡衣，否則他會更尷尬。

 

快手快腳梳洗，發現巴基已經把昨晚散落各處的衣物都整齊疊好放在浴室架子上，彷彿知道他會需要用到，史蒂夫再次暗暗感嘆這人的細心。

 

明亮的餐桌上擺著吐司、燕麥粥還有削好的蘋果，搭配鍋煮奶茶，小娜已經坐在桌邊津津有味地吃著。巴基看到他過來，打了個招呼才把吐司丟進烤箱，「吐司要現烤才好吃。」，用牛奶跟蛋液一起燴煮的燕麥粥香甜可口，史蒂夫想到以前媽媽也常煮這個給他當早餐，一口氣吃了兩大碗。

 

對於家中多了一個大人這件事情，小娜看起來完全適應良好，興致勃勃地問東問西，上從身高體重下至感情工作，無一遺漏，史蒂夫有些招架不住，不時抬頭用求救的眼光看向巴基，可惜這人對史蒂夫被個七歲小孩問的左支右絀完全一臉幸災樂禍。

 

終於，小女孩滿意了，拍拍吃飽喝足的肚皮，向兩位大人告退，臨走前特別跟巴基提醒，「爸比，不要忘記你昨天說的，要記得邀請他喔！一定要！」

 

「怎麼？你們昨天說什麼了嗎？」史蒂夫一臉好奇。

 

「沒什麼，我是說...嗯...記得昨天跟你提過我爸媽住在利物浦？今天就是24號，我們兄弟姊妹平安夜跟耶誕節當天一向都是回那邊過節...」看著史蒂夫上揚的眉毛，巴基頓了頓接下去說，「沒錯，原本貝卡應該要跟我們一道走的，現在...她的火車票還在我這...」巴基眨了眨眼，挑眉看向史蒂夫。

 

「所以...既然你都已經通過小娜的"審問"，不知道...有沒有這個榮幸邀請羅傑斯先生跟巴恩斯家一塊兒過節呢？」

 

史蒂夫嘴裡還咬著湯匙，「唔......」從昨晚巴基的描述，可以想見英國巴恩斯家過節的熱鬧勁兒應該跟美國威爾森家差不了多少，想到昨晚自己過來前獨自在沙發上糾結後下的決心，史蒂夫只遲疑了兩秒就答應了對方。"不管怎麼樣，我值得一次愉快的假期。"

 

「哦！真令我驚訝，這麼快就下定決心啦？史蒂薇？」史蒂夫朝他皺皺鼻子。兩人很有默契地避開昨天下午在車上的話題，都想在有限的日子裡儘量相聚。

 

「所以，是住兩天一夜嗎？你們預計幾點出發？我可能得回去收拾一下。」

 

「兩天三夜，25跟26號火車不開，今天過去，27號一早的火車回來...現在快9點，我們的票是12點10分發車，你還有...一小時可以準備，我10點半過去接你，來得及嗎？」巴基看著手錶詢問。

 

「沒問題，那我現在得趕緊回去了！」史蒂夫起身。

 

站在門口，史蒂夫彷彿下定決心一般，把倚在門框旁送他出門的巴基拉過來印下一個短暫甜蜜的吻，「等會兒見...」然後傻笑著揮揮手跑了。

 

***************

 

趕在25號火車停開之前返鄉的旅客擠爆了倫敦火車站，兩個大人拎著大包小包，護著小娜越過洶湧的人潮，終於趕在火車啟動前擠上車。

 

這次巴基爸爸真的帶了三明治配熱紅茶當午餐，倫敦到利物浦不到兩個半小時，巴基跟小娜都帶了自己的書在路上打發時間，小娜很快把圖畫書翻完開始無聊，看著窗外不時側頭跟巴基咬耳朵，史蒂夫的位置在他們後面隔了一段距離，得以享受片刻的安寧，他拿出前兩天逛街時原本預定要送給威爾遜一家的禮品稍作整理，時間很快就過去了。"耶誕期間去別人家裡作客總是要帶伴手禮，否則不禮貌啊！山姆，只好對不起你了～" 

 

出了車站，巴基很快在一群等著接人的人群中找到他的目標。

 

史蒂夫大概可以理解巴基為何能一眼看到對方了，來接他們的男子比他跟巴基高大，穿著厚厚的夾克都能看出那身發達的肌肉，留著大鬍子，一頭金燦的長髮別在耳後，在人群中很是搶眼。小娜對這人顯然也很熟悉，距離靠近後就直接甩開巴基飛撲過去。

 

「索爾叔叔！」小娜口中的叔叔接住她一把舉起來轉了兩圈，大鬍子底下咧嘴笑得一臉真摯。

 

「哈哈！闊別多日啊！吾的公主殿下，風采更迷人了！汝珍嬸嬸從假期開始就整日殷殷垂念，此次務必要多留數日。」緊緊抱著不放手了。

 

「索爾～～～別一來就急著拐我女兒啊！」兩個大男人熱情地撞了撞肩膀互相拍背。

 

「史蒂夫，跟你介紹，這是索爾．奧丁森，跟我一塊在利物浦混大的傢伙。索爾，這是史蒂夫，史蒂夫．羅傑斯，洛杉磯來的，就是跟貝卡換房子的那位。」

 

「很榮幸認識你／汝。」兩個金髮男子客氣的握了握手。

 

「歡迎來到英格蘭，相信吾友這幾日有好好招待？期望汝有賓至如歸之感。」索爾一口濃重的腔調配上古典用語，讓史蒂夫差點搭不上話。

 

「是的，巴基非常...我這幾天玩得很開心。」

 

「太好了，汝等安頓好之後務必到寒舍接受吾之款待，吾妻與犬子懸懸而望。」索爾抱著小娜轉身引路，「車子停在不遠處，請隨吾來。」

 

奧丁森在鎮上有間酒吧，耶誕期間只對親朋好友開放，索爾再三強調要巴基帶史蒂夫去喝一杯。

 

巴恩斯家離車站不過十五分鐘的路程，索爾把他們送到門口，留下一串務必來訪的叮嚀後瀟灑的揮手而去。

 

孕育了四個子女的巴恩斯家是棟有著維多利亞式外貌的紅磚三層建築，有著尖尖的屋頂跟八角塔樓，門廊環繞柱廊，白色的籬笆圍起來的花園內種了許多植物，在嚴寒的天氣裡看不出是什麼，不過可以想見春日來臨時應該會是繁花盛開的景象，藤蔓似的植物佔據了1/4的外牆，使得這棟建物格外有古典風情。

 

站在門外，馬上要面對巴基的家人們，史蒂夫不由得一陣緊張。

 

「別擔心，我跟家裡交代過了，你就是蕾貝卡的美國友人，想來見識一下英式耶誕假期，拿出你平常的樣子就好，單是你這臉蛋配身材，他們會愛死你的。」敲門同時，巴基靠過來飛速跟他耳語。

 

巴恩斯家人口眾多，平安夜跟耶誕節當天，各自居住在外地的子女們都會一塊回家過節。

 

滿頭白髮的巴恩斯老先生跟巴基簡直像一個模子刻出來似的，聽到蕾貝卡跟史蒂夫交換房子的過程不僅不驚訝，還讚了聲好，「我就說那孩子早該出去走走了，整日窩在衛報不知道在賣什麼命，真是...」笑容溫和、舉止端莊的巴恩斯媽媽頗為欣賞彬彬有禮的史蒂夫，「歡迎你，孩子，蕾貝卡的朋友就是我們的家人，別拘束。」發現兩人同樣是繪圖工作者後一雙溫暖的棕色眼睛閃閃發亮，笑著說等晚餐時一定要好好跟他聊聊後就鑽回廚房。

 

巴基的雙胞胎弟妹不僅一點都不像，風格也大異其趣，妹妹汪達（啊！這就是"親親汪達"）高挑優雅，氣質神秘，一頭深棕色的長髮柔順的披在背後，「當啷～沙德勒之井劇院的芭蕾明星，別看她一臉正經，嘴巴毒得很。」巴基耳語。弟弟皮特羅豎起的頭髮染成了銀藍色，耳朵、鼻頭穿環，手腕跟頸背上都有明顯的刺青，「刺青師，他在倫敦有間店，有興趣的話可以請他幫你紋，技術不錯的。」更令人吃驚的是他的女兒們蘹德珥、蘿美竟然跟小娜差不多大了！（一進門小娜就跟小姊妹們歡快地玩兒去了。）

 

「很驚訝？我們巴恩斯家有個不成文的傳統，男的都早婚，女的都⋯恨嫁。」巴基聳聳肩表示自己好歹成年後才遇到娜塔，弟弟19歲結婚，三年抱倆，進度驚人。反觀同年的汪達跟29歲還小姑獨處的蕾貝卡，實在有些差距，難怪巴基會這樣說了。

 

「什麼恨嫁，詹姆斯你又在亂說，小心我跟媽媽說去。」一旁聽到他們談話的汪達插話，「我才26欸，比媽當初嫁給爸的時候還年輕5歲咧！」

 

「嘿...還敢說，妳都跟小娜講些什麼啊！什麼孤單老人哈？」巴基一臉被我逮到了摟過小妹就開始搔癢攻擊。

 

最後登場的是皮特羅的妻子珊牡，正在廚房準備今晚火雞大餐的珊牡出來打過招呼後，就把丈夫拎進廚房幫忙去了。看著夫妻倆明顯的年齡差距，史蒂夫再次懵了。「咳...剛忘記說，他們倆差11歲，珊牡曾是皮特羅跟汪達的芭蕾舞老師...所以...其實我媽也大我爸6歲啦！總之...這真的是家學淵源啊～」攤手。

 

看來巴恩斯一家的戀愛史都很精彩，史蒂夫聽的津津有味，一旁汪達跟巴恩斯老先生還不時插嘴補充細節。

 

英國傳統的耶誕晚餐頗為講究，主菜火雞肚子塞進芹菜、迷迭香和葡萄柚，表皮和雞肉之間挑起，用多種新鮮香料、橄欖油和鹽巴塗抹後，再把表皮貼回去，送進烤箱一塊烤。配菜有用多種磨碎的堅果捏成球狀後烤的酥脆的堅果球、和火雞一塊烤得鬆軟可口的大塊馬鈴薯、甘甜的小甘藍菜跟紅白蘿蔔，再淋上用雞汁和蔬菜燉煮而成的肉汁，盛在盤裡不僅噴香四溢，而且色彩繽紛、十分誘人。搭紅酒一塊食用，美味到史蒂夫連吃兩大盤還不想停手。（半夜寫這段肚子好餓...）

 

餐後甜點是英國耶誕傳統的百果餡派，由葡萄乾、杏子乾、蘋果乾、櫻桃乾和許多不同種類的堅果，再配上肉桂粉等香料烤出來的派，淋上鮮奶油，也是好吃到讓人想吞舌頭。

 

令人齒頰留香的食物配上健談的巴恩斯一家人，這一餐氣氛融洽、賓主盡歡，餐後孩子們被趕上床睡覺，大人們移到客廳繼續聊天，一邊享用起司、餅乾和威士忌，史蒂夫跟巴恩斯媽媽交換了許多繪畫方面的知識與想法，知道他年紀輕輕就在ILM（工業光魔）任特效技術指導，巴恩斯媽媽顯然很驚訝。「你很有天分，相信你付出很多努力跟犧牲，不過，人生還有很多事情跟工作比起來更值得去追求。」巴恩斯媽媽意味深長。

 

**************

 

深夜，躺在客房，史蒂夫腦海不斷迴響巴恩斯媽媽說的話，這位睿智的女士似乎已經看出他跟巴基之間微妙的關係...正想著，突然聽到喀搭一聲門把轉動的聲響。

 

「史蒂夫，睡著了嗎？」是巴基。

 

「還沒...老天！巴基你幹嘛！」

 

「噓...安心，沒要偷香竊玉，睡覺。」半夜偷溜進來爬上床的男子講得臉不紅氣不喘，拍拍枕頭拉拉棉被抱著史蒂夫躺的一臉理所當然。

 

「......你這人....小娜呢？」

 

「她跟好姊妹們睡一起，嗨...一個人睡好冷的，今天是平安夜欸！我怎麼忍心讓你獨守空閨？乖乖...快睡，明天再帶你去玩。」拍拍。

 

巴基溫暖的懷抱讓人想不出反對的理由，史蒂夫乾脆把冰冷的雙腳卡進他的小腿，滿意的聽到對方一陣抗議無效後認命地當他的暖爐。兩人最後再蠕動著調整好姿勢，在這個溫馨的平安夜，互相依偎著暖洋洋地睡了。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 發現這一章寫了好多有關吃的東西...餓了...


	8. 耶誕快樂

再醒來時，身邊的溫度已經冷卻，昨晚巴基真的有來過嗎？還是酒喝多了在作夢？鼻尖埋入旁邊枕頭，還能隱約聞到熟悉的鬚後水味道，昭告棕髮男子確曾到此一遊，也彰顯自己對這人逐漸熟稔的事實，越跟巴基相處就越受他吸引，這樣不可自拔的依戀最後該何去何從，史蒂夫沒有答案。

 

床邊櫃放了件毛衣跟小紙條，「耶誕快樂！恭喜你獲得第一件禮物～出自巴恩斯麻麻的愛心，請務必穿上，然後你會發現大家都一樣"帥"。」底下署名巴基。

 

抖開毛衣，史蒂夫才恍然紙條上意有所指的是什麼。這是件"耶誕毛衣"，顧名思義就是由麋鹿、耶誕老人、或各種跟耶誕有關物品做圖案，而且顏色通常是很鮮豔的耶誕節應景穿著，史蒂夫這件是寶藍色，正反面都有雪人給雪花圖案的毛衣，其實挺好看的，藍色也很襯他的眼睛，"幸好"，史蒂夫心想，"至少不是紅配綠"。他不禁期待巴基會穿什麼樣的毛衣了。

 

答案是，深紅色上面有著可愛淺咖啡色馴鹿圖案的毛衣。

 

「哦！你穿藍色真好看！不像我這件，媽超沒創意，每年我的毛衣都是馴鹿。」雖然巴基有鹿仔的意思，也不用每次都穿鹿的圖案咩！嘴巴上抱怨，但還是乖乖穿著。

 

「你穿著很好看。」簡單一句稱讚換來棕髮男子笑得燦爛，史蒂夫吃著由烤蛋、香腸、培根、烤豆子組成豐盛早餐，莫名覺得倆人一紅一藍，還挺搭的。

 

耶誕節早晨的重頭戲就是拆禮物，大概沒有小孩不喜歡這個時刻，先前汪達跟珊牡已經把禮物們貼好了標籤，按照收件人堆在一起，等大家都吃過早餐，三個小女孩早就坐在耶誕樹下翻看收到的禮物盒子。史蒂夫不禁慶幸自己帶的禮物夠多，否則少給了誰都很失禮。

 

巴恩斯家習慣依照順序，輪流拆禮物（從自己的禮物堆裡面拿一個想拆的。），從年紀最小的蘿美開始，只見這個淺棕色捲髮的可愛女孩拉出一個超大的盒子，上面的標籤寫著爸爸，然後努力剝掉包裝，這時所有人的注意力都在她身上，女孩發出一聲興奮的尖叫，衝過去跳到皮特羅身上又親又抱，因為這個禮物是一個精緻的娃娃屋，（大概是所有小女孩夢寐以求的那種。）

 

小娜也先選擇拆自己爸爸給的禮物，那是一個頗大的長筒型包裹，出乎預料地，裡面是一整組弓箭，包含一副深紅色的弓﹑一打箭﹑瞄準桿﹑箭袋還有護指套。紅髮女孩瞪大雙眼不可置信地看著她爸爸。

 

「哦！爸比！我以為...你不是說要等我大一些才買給我？你最好了！謝謝！你是全世界最好的爸比！愛死你了～～～」抱著弓箭又叫又跳的小娜已經進入狂喜狀態，「明天可以去索爾叔叔家嗎？可以去找克林特嗎？可以去嗎？拜託～我要給他看這個超棒棒的禮物～～～」

 

巴基笑著應允了女兒，一臉寵溺地看著她像亞馬遜女戰士般有模有樣地比劃著新得到的武器。

 

史蒂夫是客人，所以緊跟著孩子們之後拆，他拿起標著巴基名字的禮物，長而扁的盒子包的規規矩矩，有些重量。

 

那是，DERWENT德爾文72色豪華木盒粉彩鉛筆。

 

「哇！巴基！這個...謝謝，我太喜歡了！」

 

客廳裡孩子們的歡叫跟大人們的讚嘆與感謝聲此起彼落，因為輪流，七個大人三個小孩光是拆禮物就花了將近2個小時！

 

最後，巴基拿起標著史蒂夫名字的禮物時，他不由自主的緊張起來，心臟大力撞擊著胸骨，血液無法遏抑地湧上臉頰，他不禁暗暗詛咒自己容易臉紅的白皙皮膚。

 

那是一件足球球衣，紅色的利物浦主場球衣，巴基舉起手上的衣服，大眼睛閃亮亮地，整個人都發光了。「哦！史蒂夫...這太棒了！」一旁皮特羅發出了嫉妒的噓聲（巴恩斯一家都是利物浦足球隊的球迷。），但史蒂夫聽不清旁人說了什麼，他感覺身邊一切都失去了色彩，視線裡只剩下眼前那個穿著可愛馴鹿毛衣的男人。

 

************

 

「詹姆斯，你跟我們的LA甜心也太閃了吧！克制一下，我眼睛都快被你們閃出雪盲了！」吃完中餐，在等待三點女王演講轉播的空檔，汪達把她大哥一把拉到一邊抱怨。

 

手上還捧著一盤聖誕布丁，巴基一面咀嚼，一面口齒不清地試圖辯解。

 

「真的，我好多年沒看你這麼"電力全開"啦！看他那張臉紅的...是說他完全是你的菜欸！蕾貝卡這次可難得幹了件正確的事哈！」皮特羅湊過來，跟雙胞胎姊妹很有默契地對正坐在窗邊用新得到的粉彩鉛筆幫小娜姐妹們素描的史蒂夫品頭論足。

 

「我的老天！你們夠了吼！」一掌拍向自己額頭，「....有那麼明顯嗎？」

 

雙胞胎整齊劃一地點點頭，「不過，假期結束他就要回去洛杉磯吧？你打算怎麼辦？總不會像上次那樣追去？小娜怎麼辦？」巴基大眼一瞪，「妳說呢？當我還是當年那個傻B喔！」壓低聲音。

 

「所以你打算搞搞浪漫假期戀情，然後一拍兩散？」一掌巴在皮特羅頭上，巴基笑罵，「拍你個大頭，用用腦好唄！你以為我幹嘛把他帶回來！還介紹索爾跟他認識？」汪達一臉恍然，「哦！我知道了！你要用友情、親情、愛情，三情之力把他留下來！對不對？」

 

「嗤！講的咧...明明是要多幹幾次讓他離不開你吧！」巴基跟汪達一齊瞪他，「幹嘛！我說真的嘛...你敢說昨晚沒偷溜進客房？」皮特羅一臉理直氣壯。

 

巴基一哽差點噎到，「咳！咳...」捶了捶胸口，「沒...好吧！我有，不過可沒做什麼，就...純睡覺好吧！」

 

「都一樣啦！暖被窩也是讓對方離不開你的一環，我們這些啊都是陪襯，巴恩斯式死纏爛打才是真！哈！」皮特羅擠眉弄眼一副我懂我懂的模樣讓人沒法看。

 

被熱烈討論的人專注地描繪眼前的景象，渾然不覺自己正被制訂擄獲計畫中。

 

***************

 

觀賞完全國直播的英國女王聖誕節演講，大家看起經典的耶誕影片Sleepless in Seattle。八角窗起居室內，欣賞過史蒂夫剛完成的孩子們的速寫，巴恩斯媽媽拿出厚厚的相簿，不顧巴基兄妹們的抗議聲，開始分享自己孩子們成長的點滴，說的最多的當然還是巴基。

 

「你看，這是他高中畢業舞會的照片，很帥吧！他是當年的舞會國王呢！對了！詹姆斯，你記得那時候的女伴桃樂絲？哈！我記得你那時候都叫她多多，那天我才遇到到她媽媽，她回國了耶！還沒結婚喔！你可以打個電話約她出去...」

 

「媽～～～～」哀嚎。

 

「好啦！好啦！說說而已嘛～～」

 

***************

 

史蒂夫從洗手間出來，巴基正等在門口。

 

「嘿！」兩人同時開口。

 

「嗯...你先說。」

 

「好，剛剛那個，你別介意，我媽就是那樣，沒有別的意思...」

 

「我知道，沒關係，你不用...不用跟我解釋...」史蒂夫偏頭別開眼。

 

咬咬嘴唇，巴基試圖振作，「那件球衣，我還沒謝你，你什麼時候買的？我真的很喜歡。」

 

「不客氣，那沒什麼。」有點賭氣。

 

「呃...晚上我們要過去索爾的酒吧，正宗英國啤酒？一塊去...好不好？」

 

咬著口腔內壁，史蒂夫不知道到底是痛恨巴基的耐心還是自己的彆扭多一些，"羅傑斯！收起你那幼稚的行為，你們又不是情侶，就算他真的去約那個多多也沒你的事！" 巴恩斯們有趣和善，巴基更是百般示好，巴恩斯媽媽也只是開開自己兒子的玩笑，他實在不應該糾結於此。

 

「抱歉，別理我，我是說...當然，木桶艾爾對吧！」英國聞名的木桶艾爾啤酒，度數比一般啤酒更低，泡沫綿密、口感溫潤、帶有果香，大量飲用也不容易醉，是英倫特有的文化。到英國一定要來一杯的。

 

「太好了，索爾應允把這次木桶的第一杯留給我們，那可是絕讚的滋味。」

 

二人一塊走到客廳，在迴廊拱門下被皮特羅抓住兩人頭上有槲寄生，賊笑著要求兩人接吻，「呃...怎麼...我剛剛過來的時候沒有這個...」看著懸掛在頭上搖晃的槲寄生，史蒂夫有些傻眼。

 

「英國人最偉大的發明之一，男孩們，別害羞，快親！」一旁汪達跟著起鬨。

 

巴基轉頭瞪了一下雙胞胎，突然被一股拉力往前拽，史蒂夫快速地在他的臉頰上印下一吻然後退開，那只是個禮貌、純潔的親吻，但柔軟的觸感讓他汗毛豎起，吸吮那對豐潤唇瓣的渴望擊中他，差點把對方抓回來按在牆上吻個徹底。

 

這個意外的小插曲並不影響眾人的興致，簡單用過晚餐，確認孩子們都會在爺爺奶奶的監督下乖乖就寢，巴恩斯們終於如願開始今晚的酒吧之行。

 

奧丁森經營的Asgard酒吧就在利物浦市中心，木質裝潢簡約粗獷，充滿北歐氣息，佔地寬敞，有沙發電視供球迷觀賞，深夜時，餐廳桌椅會撤走，搖身一變成為舞池。

 

他們一行人抵達時剛好是晚上九點，酒吧外掛著不對外營業的牌子，但裡頭人聲鼎沸，熱鬧非凡。

 

吧台裡有二個酒保，一位身材壯碩、落腮鬍、聲如洪鐘，另一位則是金髮碧眼的英俊青年。

 

一行人魚貫而入，巴恩斯們顯然跟二位酒保都很熟稔，（「大鬍子是佛勒斯泰格、這位帥哥是范達爾。」）一輪寒暄之後，原本在穿梭在店內跟每個人擁抱哈拉的索爾夾帶著熱情的熊抱碾壓過他們。

 

「珍呢？」索爾幫他們送上第一輪啤酒，巴基問。

 

「今晚戴絲與人有約，吾妻需於家中陪伴吾子，不克前來。無須擔心，吾已安排妥當，明日可與汝等於查曼拉會面。」

 

「讚啦！還是你最瞭我啊！兄弟！我已經手癢好一陣子啦！」巴基向史蒂夫解釋，索爾除了經營酒吧，還有在查曼拉的唐卡優迪戶外中心（射擊場）兼差做射擊教練，該處只要一小時車程就能抵達。

 

「明天帶你去見識一下飛碟射擊，你不是好奇我到底是怎麼幫你贏得那隻熊的嗎？」巴基耳語。

 

「老天！巴恩斯，你到底會多少東西啊？不，我該問，你到底有什麼不會的？」

 

「嗯...畫畫？呵呵...」一旁汪達表示這位大哥是貨真價實的藝術白癡。

 

二位同樣癡迷足球與射擊的傢伙約定好明日會合的時間，索爾就繼續做他的巡場聊天兼送酒員了。

 

木桶艾爾果然名不虛傳，史蒂夫很快愛上這酒溫潤的口感。環視四周，皮特羅夫妻正在撞球桌上PK，戰況激烈，汪達正在吧檯跟一位深褐色長捲髮、綠色大眼睛的豐滿女子談話。

 

「那就是索爾剛提到的戴絲，珍的妹妹，很正吧！」巴基一面喝酒一面說。

 

「嗯...長得...很漂亮，身材也很棒。」那對呼之欲出的胸脯已經謀殺了不少男人的眼睛。

 

「你的菜嗎？」史蒂夫突如其來的詢問讓巴基險些噴出一口酒。

 

「不！拜託，她是很不錯，不過...呃...該怎麼說...我不是她喜歡的那一類型。」

 

史蒂夫挑眉表示不解。

 

「看她們，那兩個小妞已經約會兩個月了。」巴基丟下爆炸性的結論。

 

「什麼！？我是說...汪達？...認真的嗎？我以為你之前說過她有男朋友？」張口結舌，這幾個兄妹除了蕾貝卡以外，感情生活還真是...

 

「呃...他們這一陣子好像...在冷靜期，總之，大概要看汪達的選擇吧！」巴基攤手表示沒辦法，巴恩斯一家魅力無窮。

 

「嘿！老兄，我們要清場地給汪達彈琴，一塊來？」范達爾招呼他們。

 

桌椅全部靠牆，中間清出一大塊空地，鋼琴也被推出來放在吧檯旁邊，汪達把拼命搖手的巴基拎出來，半強迫地壓在鋼琴面前，兄妹兩人四手聯彈，合奏起經典的耶誕歌曲，周圍多半都是認識的朋友或親戚，大家快活地跟著琴聲唱合起來。

 

隨著曲調節奏變快，群眾們的情緒越發高昂，索爾帶頭拉了戴絲開舞，紛紛下場的人們很快把舞池填滿。

 

皮特羅跟姍牡一曲舞罷，姍牡附在丈夫耳邊說了什麼，便過來喝酒喘口氣，只見皮特羅拍了拍巴基，代替他的位置跟汪達兩人繼續彈奏。巴基轉過身子直直朝史蒂夫走來。

 

"他的眼睛在燃燒。" 這是史蒂夫把手放進巴基手心前唯一的念頭。

 

這真是瘋狂，大概是酒精已經完全發揮了作用，史蒂夫覺得輕飄飄的，他完全不用思考，放任身體跟著巴基的引導舞動、旋轉，最後落在他溫暖結實的懷抱。

 

雙胞胎開始演奏一首抒情樂曲，巴基把他攬入臂彎中專心的跳這支慢步舞。他們身高相當，臉貼臉、胸對胸、胯對胯的緩慢舞步摩擦著彼此的身體，史蒂夫覺得熱，"這太親密了。" 跟巴基貼在一起的肌膚感受對方的熱度，愉快地顫抖，血液開始沸騰，噴在耳後的呼吸越來越急促，一觸即發的慾望灼燒著兩人。

 

「繞過去酒吧洗手間後面就是乾貨間，跟我來？」巴基低沈的嗓音誘惑著。史蒂夫說不出拒絕的話，兩人一前一後緩緩地穿過人群。

 

***************

 

"我一定是瘋了。"史蒂夫朦朧的想，理智掉線，自從遇到巴基那天晚上開始，就不斷挑戰自己的極限。

 

「操！你不知道，傍晚你親過我之後我就沒辦法停止想要吻你的念頭，你讓我瘋狂，史蒂薇。」

 

靠在牆上放肆的濕吻，熱烈的撫摸對方，互相推擠、碾動，急切地解開彼此的束縛，像兩頭不知饜足的獸，索求著。巴基無所不在的修長雙手終於握住他們都硬到發痛的莖身時，史蒂夫溢出滿足又渴望的呻吟，他只能攀著身前這個男人，把自己一次又一次挺身送進他手裡。

 

結束之後兩人擁抱著喘息，史蒂夫感到一種難以言喻的空虛，但是這裡真的不適合...「耶誕快樂...回去之後，晚上我再去找你。」彷彿感應到他的想法，巴基留下承諾。

 

TBC


	9. 動搖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在愛與不愛中掙扎

Chapter 9 動搖

 

走出Asgard時，汪達早不知溜到哪兒去了，（她今晚不會回來了啦！）三個大男人一個比一個醉，由只喝了兩口的珊牡開車，史蒂夫跟巴基坐在後座，用一種完全沒必要的方式貼著彼此，溫熱的人體互相倚靠，安全又舒適，黑暗中巴基悄悄摸過來與在他放在膝蓋的手相交握，乾燥溫暖，史蒂夫閉上眼睛，渾然欲眠。

 

回到巴恩斯家已過午夜，巴基承諾的夜半幽會，因為小娜夢遊找爸爸，最終沒能實現。

 

看著巴基抱歉的表情，史蒂夫暗自鬆了口氣，巴恩斯家的大哥對他有足以致命的吸引力，但這種在人家父母家中偷偷幽會的活動實在不太適合他。

 

手機閃爍著訊息提示，有兩通未接來電跟簡訊，都是山姆，大概在酒吧太吵了沒注意到，山姆發來了照片「耶誕快樂！」是威爾森一家，大家在耶誕樹前快活的對鏡頭揮手，蕾貝卡站在山姆旁邊，戴著馴鹿角髮圈，笑得一臉燦爛。看看錶，洛杉磯才剛好是晚餐時間，史蒂夫回覆了一張今天中午和巴恩斯一家在餐桌吃烤豬肉大餐的合照還有一張晚上在Asgard跟索爾喝啤酒的照片。

 

一個人躺在雙人床上，史蒂夫突然有種莫名的空虛感，他已經習慣了床上有另一個人的體溫，"一定是這冷死人的天氣的關係..." 轉過身抱著枕頭，想像一副暖融融的結實身軀，今晚的一切還在腦海回放，巴基彎彎的眉眼和眼角的細紋，彈琴時快活的笑容，擁著他旋轉時有力的臂彎，那低沈性感的嗓音還在他耳邊，修長有力的手指滑動著...史蒂夫突然覺得有點糟糕。

 

為了阻止自己繼續幻想下去做出不可收拾的事情，史蒂夫打開手機相簿翻看這兩天拍的照片，身為特效指導兼繪圖師，拍照是興趣，也是職業習慣，隨時搜集素材，能保持靈感。編輯了一下選出來的照片發到Instagram上留下耶誕祝賀，才抱著對明日飛碟射擊的期待，窩進被子找美夢去了。

 

**************

 

12/26，節禮日，全英國的商店都打折，女人們都摩拳擦掌準備上街大肆採購，巴恩斯老先生跟皮特羅一臉苦相地去當司機兼扛工。巴基以要帶史蒂夫去跟索爾會面，正大光明逃過一劫。

 

史蒂夫驚訝的是，小娜真的要跟他們一塊兒去，紅髮女孩穿得厚實，寶貝地抱著她的武器，一臉不耐煩的站在前門等待。

 

「我以為這個活動對小女孩來說太...？不合適？」史蒂夫輕促眉頭悄聲詢問。

 

「喔！當然不，飛碟射擊是我們大男人玩，珍會帶克林特和小娜去射箭場，索爾會帶上范達爾一道，二對二，懂吧！」巴基配合他壓低聲音回答。

 

史蒂夫點點頭表示理解。「呃！我可是第一次參與，準頭什麼的不保證啊！」

 

「有哥哥我罩你，安啦！」拍拍肩膀。

 

飛碟射擊用的是雙管霰弹獵槍，與手槍、步槍那種三點成一線的精確瞄準不同，獵槍走的是概略瞄準。飛碟的飛行速度在每秒20到30米，大腦下達命令到手指擊發這中間有時間差，射手必須憑藉身體的反應、肌肉記憶，提前做出發射行為。

 

史蒂夫是個專注的好學生，專心聆聽索爾說明獵槍的用法跟射擊規則的樣子老實乖巧，實際操作時，巴基在一邊引導他的姿勢與射擊時機。

 

配合史蒂夫這個初學者，他們打的是飛碟多向射擊，一次擊打一個飛碟。巴基確實有他自己說的那麼厲害，看靶、運槍、擊發一連串動作行雲流水，而抓到訣竅之後，史蒂夫也有了不錯的準確率。不過最後還是被索爾與范達爾兩個老鳥輕鬆取勝。

 

灰濛濛的天空下，寒風吹亂了那一頭金髮，戴著護目鏡讓那一雙金棕色濃密長睫下的藍色眼睛顯得更大、更深邃了，撲閃的眼睫撩撥著他的心，巴基發現自己總忍不住要把視線停在那人身上，尤其是那兩片豐潤誘人的唇瓣，想到昨晚它們是如何被他舔濕、為他開啟、發出動人的音調...巴基覺得天氣再冷他也渾身滾燙。

 

「我一直想問，索爾那種說話方式到底是？」休息喝水的空檔，史蒂夫好奇道。

 

閃神盯著對方喝水時滾動的喉結，巴基趕緊先打兩聲哈哈，「我還在想你到底什麼時候會問呢！他的用語永遠這麼正兒八經的，這傢伙其實是挪威人...嗯...他自己也不太提，不過，就我所知，他的出身應該是有皇室背景的。」

 

「也就是說我們這位開酒吧的射擊教練，說不定某天就搖身一變成為某某國王囉！」一旁范達爾笑嘻嘻地接話。

 

「哇！」巴基與史蒂夫一齊露出誇張的表情。

 

不遠處索爾向他們招手示意，一行人在俱樂部歸還槍枝後，很快在射箭場找到帶著兩個孩子的珍。

 

索爾和珍的兒子克林特是個八歲的男孩，拉弓搭箭的架勢有模有樣，正在瞄準的靶子上插滿了箭身，看來已經練習好一陣子，嬌小纖瘦的珍，留著深棕色長髮，氣質嫻雅，正在指點小娜拉弓的姿勢。

 

奧丁森夫婦是對有趣的組合，高壯熱情嗓門大的丈夫配上秀氣優雅小聲細語的妻子，乍看莽漢配嬌花，但索爾爽朗的舉止處處隱含對妻子的珍視，兩人的相處自然契合，令人羨慕。史蒂夫暗中比較這幾天相處的幾對夫妻，發現他們都有相同的特質，就是珍惜並尊重彼此，他想到巴基，相信他也是會愛護另一半的好丈夫，想到這裡，突然跟巴基對上眼，心一跳，對方挑了挑眉，史蒂夫趕緊微笑搖頭示意沒事。

 

索爾家就在查曼拉附近，他們接受奧丁森夫妻的招待，享受了一頓有炸雞、薯塊﹑烤麵包跟凱薩沙拉的豐盛午餐。餐後奧丁森夫妻在廚房善後，小娜跟克林特去書房，史蒂夫跟巴基喝著咖啡，悠閒的在客廳閒聊。

 

「說真的，我以為這個年紀的女孩子都像蘿美那樣喜歡娃娃之類的東西？你怎麼會想讓她學射箭？」

 

「啊！這個...該怎麼說，大概算我的錯，之前珍還忙於工作的時候-我有提過她是天文學家嗎？有一陣子她工作特別忙，都在北歐那一代活動，總之，我跟索爾兩個常湊在一起帶小孩，你知道，這個男人帶孩子嘛...然後我們又很常去射擊中心，他們兩個從小看多了也看出興趣，其實她更想要學射擊，不過年紀太小不適合，所以先讓她跟克林特學射箭，等她十歲應該就會讓她玩看看喜歡定向還是不定向射擊了。」講到寶貝女兒，巴基的語氣不自覺透出一股自豪，"真是傻爸爸。" 史蒂夫心中溢出一道暖流。

 

*************

 

回到巴恩斯家已經是下午四點，大採購一行人還沒回來，小娜累得睡著了，巴基把她抱去樓上剛下來，室內電話響了起來，同時史蒂夫的手機也響了，是Trouble Man，兩人分別到起居室跟廚房各自講電話。

 

「詹姆斯！」

 

「貝卡！玩得開心哈！？妳好樣的，就這樣跑去洛杉磯，害我差點沒法跟爸媽交代！」

 

「噢！抱歉嘛！那是...就時間很緊迫，而且我有打電話給你啊！你自己沒接的...」

 

「妳可以line留言給我好吧！至少我可能會乖乖走路回家而不是粗魯的去敲妳的門。」

 

「呃...對喔...不好意思，確認機位之後就趕著打包行李，還去公司請了假就去趕飛機了嘛！而且...我那時候把line整個關起來了...」

 

「貝卡，我一直沒問，妳到底跑去洛杉磯做什麼？」

 

「......」

 

「貝卡？又是賈斯博？是不是？他媽的，見鬼的玩意我早就跟妳說過不要再理他了妳就是不聽！」

 

「嗚.....」

 

「怎麼了！老天！妳在哭嗎？發生什麼事？貝卡？說話！」

 

蕾貝卡忍住眼淚，努力穩住聲音向她哥哥說明，「昨天我...去山姆-就是史蒂夫拜託他照顧我，他們家過耶誕，然後...本來很開心的，剛剛-現在洛杉磯是早上，賈斯博竟然跑來洛杉磯找我...」深吸一口氣，蕾貝卡繼續往下說。「我還以為...我還以爲他在耶誕當天半夜趕飛機跨國越洋的是...來追回我...天啊！我還感動的要命，結果...你知道嗎？一切都沒變，他還是為了他那該死的稿子，那個...那個該死的無恥的傢伙！一切都是為了利用我！他甚至...他要結婚了！他要結婚了還不放過我...我都...避開逃到這裡了...他還不放過我！」電話那頭的蕾貝卡哭訴著，幾近崩潰。

 

「耶穌基督！好好，妳乖，別哭，然後呢？拜託告訴我妳拒絕他了！」"狗娘養的傢伙，這次一定要他好看！"巴基憤然想著。

 

「嗯...我把他趕出去了。」吸吸鼻子。

 

「哦！親愛的，終於啊！我真以妳為榮！看來出國一趟對妳很有幫助啊！妳還好嗎？」

 

「還好，我覺得好像解脫了...我好想你們，所以打電話回來。」

 

「很好，這次妳總算像個巴恩斯啦！爸一定會很高興的！呃...對啦！他們全部去大採購了，今天是節禮日，妳沒忘吧？」

 

「哦！我真的忘記這件事了！洛杉磯這邊一切都不一樣啦！所以，你怎麼在家？」

 

「哦！那個...我跟小娜還有史蒂夫去索爾那邊玩...」

 

「等等...史蒂夫？跟我交換房子的史蒂夫？你帶他回我們家？」

 

「欸...對啊...」

 

「等下，我覺得我好像錯過什麼？你剛剛說粗魯的敲門...」蕾貝卡突然意識到自家大哥剛剛說了什麼而她沒注意到，「詹姆斯，你又喝了酒半夜跑去我那邊嗎？」

 

「呃...那個...」

 

「發生什麼事？詹姆斯？你在結巴！等等，哦！我的老天！你們搞在一起了嗎？」

 

「噓噓...小聲點，我的耳膜會被妳震破。」

 

「開玩笑！那是我的客人欸！你怎麼可以這樣？天啊！喔！我的小屋！拜託告訴我你們沒在沙發上亂來！」

 

「呃！別激動，說實話，那張沙發太小...做起來不舒服...」

 

「詹姆斯.巴恩斯！！」

 

「好啦好啦！沒有，真的沒有，我發誓！那個...只有在床上一次，放心，床單我都撥下來洗了！」

 

「老天！那張床我自己都還沒機會用！！」

 

「抱歉嘛...我以為你在家，所以跑去...」

 

「等一下！意思是他才剛到英國的第一晚上你就把人家！？」

 

「呃...我保證他是自願的...」

 

「真是不敢相信！史蒂夫是來我們這療情傷的耶！我還跟他保證我們那兒很安靜的，詹姆斯，你不要玩弄人家。」

 

「欸欸...幹嘛這樣說，真是謝謝妳對親哥哥的信任喔！」

 

「詹姆斯，我知道你的狀況。」蕾貝卡用嚴肅的口吻說，「史蒂夫他...山姆跟我聊過，史蒂夫不是那種搞一夜情的人，他談感情都是尋求穩定關係的，你們...」

 

「我知道，貝卡，或許他把這當作是一種釋放吧！我知道妳的意思，但...我忍不住要約他...」

 

「你...們在約會嗎？！」

 

「呃...如果帶他出去走走算約會的話...這幾天都...都有。」老實承認。

 

「我的上帝！上一次我聽到你用這種語氣在說約會兩個字，是你終於把娜塔約出去的時候！喔！詹姆斯...你是認真的嗎？終於？七年之後？」蕾貝卡摀住嘴巴忍住一聲哽咽。

 

巴基抬頭仰望天花板，無語凝噎。「我不知道...他很特別...」瞄了一眼廚房的方向，史蒂夫大概也還在講電話。

 

「你喜歡他。」語氣肯定。

 

「對，我喜歡他。」這簡直是廢話。

 

「詹姆斯...我不知道該說什麼...就...別陷太深，好嗎？」巴基能感覺蕾貝卡語氣中未明講的擔憂。

 

「我知道，謝了！老妹，別擔心，我誰啊！巴基.巴恩斯哪！」巴基語氣輕鬆，「倒是妳，真的沒事嗎？那個賈什麼的又跑來怎麼辦？」皺眉。

 

「應該不會吧...反正我今天也跟山姆約好要出去，不會在待在這裡...」

 

「嗯...感覺常聽到這位山姆兄的大名？我開始好奇了...」眯眼。

 

「不，沒什麼好好奇的，山姆他...人很好，就是史蒂夫拜託他照顧我，他想說我人生地不熟的所以才...哎唷！總之，你不要亂想...」

 

巴基隱約感覺蕾貝卡的心虛，「嗯哼！有沒有什麼妳心知肚明...好啦！我也不唸，反正妳自己小心點。」

 

「我知道，你也是。」蕾貝卡意有所指。

 

「好啦！小管家婆，去玩吧去玩吧！」

 

掛上電話，巴基攤在沙發上仰頭靠向椅背，想到貝卡剛剛的憂心忡忡，"來不及了，老妹，恐怕我比自己想像的還喜歡他了。"

 

同一時間，廚房。

 

「山姆！耶誕快樂啊！」

 

「耶誕快樂！老兄，我收到你的簡訊啦！你簡直樂不思蜀了嘛！還有你的Instagram上傳的那些照片也太漂亮了吧！？告訴我，他們家的耶誕大餐有像我們家的那麼讚嗎？還有啤酒！真的有那麼好喝嗎？」山姆特有的連珠炮發問與打趣口吻，讓史蒂夫突然想念起洛杉磯無雲的藍天。

 

「哇喔！我也很想你，謝謝啊！對！烤雞跟烤豬肉真的太～美味了，不過我保證威爾森媽媽的燉肉還是我的最愛，啤酒就真的沒辦法，要自己來喝過才知道。」

 

「該死！就知道你這傢伙會享受！去了那麼多天才給我發一次訊息，說！去哪裡玩兒去了？」

 

「啊呃...也沒去哪裡啦...就...蘇活區、海德公園、還有這裡利物浦、今天去打飛碟射擊...」摸摸鼻子，好像還真的去了滿多地方的。

 

手機裡傳來一聲響亮的口哨，「不錯嘛！我原本以為你打算在那邊裝熊冬眠咧！還去酒吧了，有人帶喔！？」

 

「呃...就蕾貝卡的大哥，我發給你的照片裡面有。」

 

「棕頭髮那個？叫什麼來著...詹姆斯！對！唔...這個007完全是你喜歡的那一型好唄！」

 

「別亂說，他才不是007。」"好吧！英國人、高挑、迷人﹑好槍法﹑一夜情，是有那麼一點像。"

 

「哈！你沒否認他是你那一型！」

 

「呃...好啦！你要這麼想也是可以。」

 

「是說，這幾天你都跟他在一塊？貝卡交代他招呼你像你交代我關照貝卡那樣嗎？」狐疑。

 

「啊！我看到你發給我的照片裡面有蕾貝卡，她還不錯吧？等等，你現在叫她貝卡？」不動聲色轉移話題。

 

「喔！老兄！她棒極了，可愛小甜甜一個，我家老媽愛死她那口英國腔啦！你知道她家傳的烤培根馬鈴薯該死的好吃嗎？」

 

「哈哈！不，不過我知道他們家傳的鬆餅很好吃。」

 

「哼嗯...聽起來很不錯...所以你在迴避我的問題...」

 

「唔.......」被識破的史蒂夫一下不知道該怎麼回答。

 

「史蒂夫～～史蒂夫～～～史～蒂～夫～～」山姆用唱歌般的語氣。

 

「好吧...就我所知是沒有...」猶豫。

 

「啊哈...那你們怎麼認識的？」

 

「.........可以不回答這個問題嗎？」可憐兮兮。

 

「想都別想。」

 

史蒂夫可以想見山姆正雙手抱胸使出祖傳的威爾森凝視對他搖頭。

 

嘆氣，「好吧...簡單的說...就是...他喝醉時習慣去貝卡家沙發睡一晚然後我們交換房子的第一晚剛好他跑來敲門就...就是這樣...認識了。」

 

「哇噢.....還真是....夥計，我怎麼聽都覺得這是一夜情的趕腳...」

 

「不！什麼都沒有發生！老天！我是說...」史蒂夫想咬舌頭。

 

「嘖！我上一次聽你這麼快否認是什麼時候啊！我想想...嘶...好像是大二春假在邁阿密...你差點跟那個誰誰在吧檯後面搞起來？呃...叫啥名啊我忘記了...」

 

有個從莽撞青少年就跟你一塊還混到同個大學的死黨就是會有這種問題，他對你所有的蠢事都瞭若指掌。

 

「喔！真是.....我沒有跟誰在吧檯後面搞，那只是...只是親一下好吧！」摀臉。

 

「好啦！如果你們被酒保踢出去的時候不是手都還插在彼此的褲子裡面的話可能會比較有說服力一點。」竊笑。

 

「我真是不敢相信你記得這麼清楚！」

 

「我才不敢相信美國道德最後防線羅傑斯同學終於也學人家搞一夜情啦啦啦！」

 

語塞。

 

「！？....等等，你沒否認...我開玩笑的欸！？哇靠！」

 

完蛋了。聽著好友的嚷嚷聲，史蒂夫靠在洗手台旁只想把自己沖進下水道不出來了。

 

「哇賽...這個英國007真的迷倒你了是吧！快跟我說說，細節！細節！」山姆已經完全進入八卦模式。

 

「耶穌基督，我現在在他們家廚房不方便講太多，巴基...就是詹姆斯，他剛剛也在講電話...」張望了一下，「他現在已經講完回到客廳了啦！拜託...饒了我吧！」

 

「哼哼...巴基是唄！很可愛的小名！好吧！你們什麼時候回倫敦？」

 

「明天，我下午應該就會回貝卡的田園小屋。」

 

「好，到時候記得打給我！記得啊！」

 

終於擺脫山姆的千叮嚀萬交代結束通話，史蒂夫發現自己滿臉通紅而且被逼出了一身汗。

 

還在糾結要怎麼出去面對巴基的當口，還好，採購大隊凱旋而歸來了，小娜也醒來下樓，吸引了巴基的注意力，讓史蒂夫暫時鬆了口氣。

 

*************

 

是夜，明天就要回去倫敦，整理好行李，史蒂夫在床上輾轉，不想承認自己在期待某人再次偷偷溜進來，巴基今晚看他的眼神有點奇怪，也不那麼撩撥他了，原本很確定巴基對自己是興趣滿滿的，這點也讓他小小自豪，這幾天以來第一次，史蒂夫感到難以捉摸對方的情緒。

 

站在客房門口，巴基遲疑不決，他知道如果踏進門，史蒂夫不會拒絕他，他們之間的吸引力熾烈直接，今天一整天沒有碰他就已經讓巴基全身發痛，但是巴基發現自己想要更多，而他不確定史蒂夫給得起。閉上眼，巴基最終轉身下樓，是時候來一杯了。

 

起居室的亮著微弱的燈光，巴基拿著半瓶蘇格蘭威士忌探頭想看看是誰還沒睡。

 

「詹姆斯。」

 

「媽？還沒睡？」

 

薇妮芙.巴恩斯拿下老花眼鏡看著她的長子，點點頭，「年紀大了，睡不著，隨便看點東西。」合起手上書頁，拍了拍身邊座位，「來，來聊聊。」

 

躊躇了一下，巴基還是順從地坐到他母親身旁，舉起手上的酒瓶。「威士忌？」

 

薇妮芙搖搖頭，「謝了，我有這個。」指了指茶几上的雪利酒。

 

母子兩人默默對視，「貝卡跟妳通過電話了？」不自然地轉開目光，他母親應該都知道了。

 

「嗯...」薇妮芙柔和的棕色眼睛靜靜看著他，「詹姆斯...你在煩惱什麼？」

 

在他母親面前，他永遠是個孩子，而不是只是個已經歷經滄桑的成年人。

 

巴基向後仰到在沙發椅背，閉上眼。「上個月小娜就滿七歲了。」

 

「嗯...時間過得很快，不是嗎？」薇妮芙觀察她的長子，「這不是你在煩惱的事情，親愛的，跟我說說。」

 

他母親的氣息永遠有股魔力，讓人安心，不由自主的想要傾吐。

 

「媽...我累了，獨自面對這一切，我好累...我好想娜塔，我好想她。」舉手覆住臉，巴基繼續說，「我想念去愛的感覺，我想念被愛的滋味，我想念墜入愛河、寵愛某人也被某人寵愛的快樂，我...想要有人陪我一起看日升日落，星辰變化，分享一切...」

 

「我懂。」薇妮芙輕撫她長子的頭髮，就像小時候那樣，梳著他的髮絲彷彿能就把一切煩惱都疏通。

 

「七年，也夠久了，我希望你多給自己一些機會。」

 

她了解他，就像每個母親熟悉自己的孩子，詹姆斯太像她，非不動心，一旦心動就是全心全意。她看著年輕的他為愛付出，滿腔熱血去到莫斯科，卻頭破血流的回來，還沒有時間痛失所愛就一頭栽進單親爸爸的職責，這些年就這樣一個人過，身為母親，除了心疼，還是心疼。

 

「我知道你很喜歡史蒂夫，那孩子不錯，我也很喜歡他，但是...」

 

「媽，我...」巴基直起身打斷她，未說出口的話在他胸口起伏。

 

薇妮芙皺眉凝視他，在那雙波瀾的灰藍色大眼中看到她最不想見到的景象。十年前她看過這個。「耶穌啊！太遲了是不是？」掩住嘴，「你已經愛...」

 

「不要說，求妳...就是...別說出來。」巴基一臉痛苦。

 

薇妮芙傾身摟著他，巴基把臉埋入他母親髮間。

 

「哦！你這個傻孩子...你得告訴他。」

 

「不，我想對他來說...那太快了，你知道，如果我還是從前那個我，我會去追他的，但...事情已經不一樣了，我也變了，我不能...我也沒有條件再去追求那種一往無回的感情。」

 

「親愛的，你有沒有想過他對你也許有同樣的感覺？」薇妮芙鬆開摟著兒子的手，扶著巴基寬厚的肩膀看著他的眼睛說，「他看你的眼神，不只是喜歡而已。」

 

「或許吧！妳知道，他是...我不知道...我總覺得我們之間肉體吸引大過其他，貝卡跟妳說過我們怎麼認識的吧？而且...他有自己的生活，成功的事業、朋友，而我，我必須考慮小娜，或許就這樣維持幾天露水姻緣會比較簡單。」巴基迴避他母親的目光。

 

聽到這裡，史蒂夫決定該是回房間的時候了。沒錯，在床上躺的心浮氣躁，他決定下樓喝杯水，發現起居室還有燈光跟人聲，悄悄靠在門邊，剛好聽到巴基最後說的那段話。

 

溜回房間，巴基確實喜歡他，但似乎認為他們僅止於肉體關係，這讓史蒂夫心亂如麻。或許就像巴基說的那樣就此結束最為簡單，但一想到要就此說再見就讓他有如針刺、心生動搖。

 

起居室內，母子倆的對話還在繼續，「你確定嗎？我覺得你們能相遇是難得的緣分，說真的，如果在之前我可能還會勸你再想想，但你既然已經...老天給你第二次機會再次去愛，詹姆斯，不要錯過。」

 

「我會盡我所能去嘗試，如果他肯留下來，或者願意...某種方式上跟我保持關係，我會告訴他的，總之，就看上帝的旨意了。」

 

TBC.


	10. 終點

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戀人總在旅程的終點相會

揮別巴恩斯一家，坐火車返回倫敦已經中午，在車站附近用過午餐後，巴基先把史蒂夫送回田園小屋。

 

「嗯...那麼，就先這樣囉！」幫忙把行李拿下車，巴基跟史蒂夫隔著籬笆門面對面。

 

「是的，謝謝你，這次出行太棒了，我玩的很開心，幫我再次跟你家人道謝。」史蒂夫露出靦腆的微笑。

 

「沒問題，那...回頭見。」巴基點點頭，欲言又止，最後還是轉身坐進駕駛座。小娜在後座隔著窗戶朝他揮手。

 

「對了。」巴基突然搖下車窗探出頭來，史蒂夫心跳快了半拍，「晚點記得去接蘿拉，你OK嗎？還是我去？」他們出門時把蘿拉寄放在貓咪旅館，原來是要說這個，史蒂夫笑了笑掩飾心中的失望，「沒問題，我去接就可以了，你們回去好好休息吧！」

 

站在籬笆門旁看著車子駛離，第一次，巴基沒有留下預約，胸口悶悶的感覺說不上來是失落還是什麼。

 

三天沒人居住，小屋中一股森冷之氣撲面而來，打開暖氣，升起壁爐，把咖啡機插上電，坐在二樓臥室窗邊的貴妃椅整理行李跟收到的禮物，史蒂夫發現自己對田園小屋開始有居家的熟悉感。

 

把自己攤進客廳沙發，看著iphone想了兩秒，點開line敲了敲山姆。

 

「嘿！我回到倫敦了。」

 

沒等幾分鐘，山姆的訊息就來了。

 

「呦！老兄，沒跟007黏乎？」

 

嘟嘟嘴，史蒂夫有點用力戳下回覆。「沒有。只有我在。」

 

「啊哈！那你有空了，快！怎麼樣，007的"功夫"如何？」

 

真是，史蒂夫突然覺得沒心情談論他們之間的"性"事，越想到跟巴基在一起的感覺有多好，心理就越苦澀。

 

「你覺得遠距離戀愛如何？」

 

「啥？你跟007嗎？喔喔！你在考慮什麼？等等...」

 

電話響了。

 

「嘿！山姆。」

 

「哇喔！夥計，讓我先搞清楚，你們倆個...」

 

「對，我到這裡的第一個晚上遇到他，超級迷人的傢伙，那天我們就在床上滾了兩次，隔兩天去他家又滾一次，然後這幾天都睡一起，他的"功夫"...你指哪個部分？總之，我感覺很棒，吻技一流，做的早餐超級美味，穿衣品味就像英國佬那麼好，幽默、善良、帥氣，還有...他是做翻譯的，老天！他講俄語真是...總之，大概就這樣。」自暴自棄。

 

「噢！哇！老兄...你吃了吐真劑嘛！？你聽起來像個對男神流口水的高中少女。」

 

「滾！」

 

「咳！嗯...這傢伙聽起來很完美啊！」

 

「是啊！為什麼在洛杉磯遇不到這樣的傢伙？老天一定是在跟我開玩笑。」

 

「等等，這樣滿分的傢伙還沒有對象？」

 

「嗯...這解釋起來有點複雜，總之他有個女兒，前妻已經過世，那之後他...就沒再與人交往...」

 

「所以...」

 

「就我所知這幾年他只偶爾搞搞一夜情。」

 

「嗯...那...好像也挺合理的！雖然你一般不搞那套，但...等下，我以為你們應該只是假期羅曼史？」

 

嘆了一大口氣...「是啊！我原本是這樣想的...」

 

「夥計，你迷上他了。」

 

「大概...吧...就是...你有遇過某個人讓你覺得好像認識了一輩子？好像...我不知道...他感覺真的很正確。」

 

「老天！我可不是戀愛專家，就是...所以你在考慮遠距離戀愛？」

 

「是啊...可行嗎？是不是太...太異想天開？想想...我也不知道他願不願意...又或者，就算他也願意，可能半年後我們因為聚少離多，最後還是得分手？畢竟...我連同一個屋簷下的人都守不住了...」

 

「夥計，你要哭了嗎？」

 

「去你的，你知道我媽走後我就沒哭過了好吧！就是...老天！我不知道該怎麼辦...我意思是...我不想就此結束。」

 

「老兄，這對話真是太Gay了！」

 

「是啦是啦！誰叫你最好的朋友是妥妥的Gay呢！」

 

「聽著，就是...跟著感覺走吧！就像我家老娘說的，聽聽你的心，看它怎麼說。」

 

「好的...聽起來很有道理...你有做過嗎？傾聽你自己的心？」

 

「沒。」

 

「...那還真是...謝謝你喔！」

 

「任何時間，為您效勞～」

 

看看手錶，「好吧！我還得去接蘿拉-就是...蕾貝卡有養隻貓你知道吧！回頭再聊。」

 

接回蘿拉，離家三天的布偶貓似乎有些不爽，一回到家馬上躲進自己熟悉的地方去了，完全不理人，史蒂夫也只好由她。

 

用櫥櫃裡的番茄糊罐頭跟義大利麵煮一煮隨便解決了晚餐，洗過澡，正在考慮是要把前幾天還沒看完的精靈寶鑽拿出來翻，還是乾脆當沙發馬鈴薯，史蒂夫的手機響了，來電顯示是老闆的秘書波茲小姐，不妙的預感升起，他跟波茲小姐平日僅止於點頭之交的同事關係，正常狀況下，尤其是他還在休假期間，老闆的秘書應該是不會打電話給他的。

 

很不幸，預感成真，假期前好不容易繳出去的案子出問題了，波茲小姐用她一貫平穩冷靜的語氣宣告了這次假期的結束，「我很抱歉打擾你，羅傑斯，畢竟你是專案負責人，老總指示你必須到場，我已經幫你看好航班，倫敦時間明天早上11點20的飛機，頭等艙公司買單，等下我會把電子機票發到你手機。」

 

"上帝，這真是..."癱倒在沙發上，想著還自己尚未釐清的心情，現在又突發公司的事情來攪局，無論如何他都得儘快返回，原本還以為能有好幾天可以跟巴基相處，試探對方的想法，看來老天不願意再多給他時間了。

 

這次的假期還真是來也匆匆去也匆匆，史蒂夫一邊整理行李，一邊對自己苦笑，摸著巴基送給他的耶誕禮物，打開隨身的素描本呆看這幾天在空檔偷偷畫下的速寫，躍然紙上的巴基正對自己微笑，史蒂夫嘴中一陣發苦，現在去找巴基，然後明天一大早就離開？史蒂夫，你真的是著魔嗎？

 

無論如何，自己要走，還是得跟巴基說一聲，感謝有他，這個假期大概是他人生中最美妙的一次度假，還有蕾貝卡，她還是可以照原定計畫繼續住到新年後再離開，史蒂夫分別給兩位巴恩斯發送了訊息，盯著巴基的對話框始終顯示未讀，他只能猜測巴基為了哄小娜已經早早安睡。

 

懷抱不捨跟不甘的情緒，史蒂夫朦朦朧朧睡著了，再次醒來是因為一陣急促的敲門聲。

 

「史蒂夫！開門！該死的你，開門！」

 

這一切跟上週他第一次見到巴基時是那麼相像卻又不同。

 

史蒂夫彈跳起來衝下樓猛地拉開門，巴基用那雙泛紅的灰藍大眼用力地瞪他，「小渾蛋，走之前不想當面跟我說再見嗎？」

 

脹紅臉，史蒂夫不想承認因為害怕自己看到巴基會無法自控，所以選擇用訊息告知。但是他激動的模樣跟泛著可疑水光的藍眸已經說明一切。

 

看他楞在原處只顧看著自己，巴基一步搶進門內反手關上門，在史蒂夫反應過來前，已經被拉進一個結實的懷抱裡緊緊擁住。

 

不要走！巴基想用力對史蒂夫大吼，但是他不能，他只能發狠地、用像要把對方揉進身體裡的力度緊緊抱著這個金髮藍眼的漂亮男子，史蒂夫沒有抗議他的粗魯，反而把臉埋進巴基頸邊用力回抱他。

 

「對不起。」良久，史蒂夫才輕輕對巴基說。

 

感覺巴基鬆開了環抱著他的手，在他說話之前，史蒂夫側頭吻上那兩片因為忍著怒意從剛剛進門就一直緊咬的嘴唇，巴基立刻反應過來激烈的回吻。

 

親吻很快變成互相啃吮跟略帶急切的撫摸，巴基修長的大手按著金髮男子的臀部把他壓向自己時，史蒂夫從喉嚨呻吟出一聲破碎的「Fxxk me。」

 

「正要這麼做。」巴基近乎低吼著回應。

 

兩人像在比賽一般爭奪著脫去彼此的衣物，巴基終於踢掉褲子時，史蒂夫已經被他推倒在沙發上半躺著喘氣，月光下史蒂夫白皙泛紅的身體令人屏息，那雙嬰兒藍的大眼默默散發邀請的順從樣子讓他發狂，巴基撲上去半壓半抱著對方，史蒂夫曲起一條長腿讓巴基更好地待在他腿間，兩人全身扭動地互相摩擦、撞擊，他們都已經完全勃起，興致昂然。

 

兩天沒有碰對方，這樣互相摩擦似乎就能帶來足夠的刺激，他們專注於相互推擠著在彼此身上獲得快感，無暇進行需要耐心的深入活動，很快兩人分別達到高潮釋放在彼此身上。

 

攤在沙發上，回過神的史蒂夫，拉過面紙盒抽出紙巾草草清理身上的痕跡，「你...你有帶嗎？」

 

「可惡！我過來的時候只想要跟你說話沒想要來幹你！」巴基喘著氣詛咒。

 

史蒂夫因這話笑出了聲，「我有，上樓？還是你想在這裡等我拿下來？」

 

深色頭髮的男人用一種飽含壓抑與侵略性的目光盯著他，「如果可以我想在這裡的每個平面上操你。」巴基停頓了一會兒讓這句話在史蒂夫臉上發酵成一片粉紅，「不過...貝卡大概會殺了我，所以...」。

 

兩人一致決定，上樓。

 

急於宣洩的情慾在剛剛的短兵交接後得到暫時的滿足，這回兩人都放慢了腳步，慵懶地靠在枕間，巴基好整以暇地舔吮史蒂夫，金髮男子有對非常適合接吻的唇，柔軟豐滿，甜蜜非凡，輕輕吸吮就會變得紅豔欲滴，誘人一再採擷。

 

跟巴基對史蒂夫嘴唇的熱愛比起來，史蒂夫對巴基的下巴更感興趣，是的，初見面時那性感的屁股下巴就佔據了他的心神，史蒂夫扭頭用牙齒啃咬著那肉感十足的部位，「嘶...羅傑斯，你晚餐沒吃飽？」舌頭刷過巴基佈滿鬍芢的下頷，一邊發出意味不明的哼哼聲回應。

 

巴基自己的鬍子生的很快，早上才剃過，到傍晚就會如雨後春筍一般又佈滿臉龐，史蒂夫倒是乾乾凈凈的，巴基一手捧住他的臉頰再度把那紅唇納入口中，掌心摩挲著白皙肌膚感受著他的柔嫩一邊調笑，「你連晚上睡覺前都會刮鬍子嗎？」

 

「哼！並沒有，我就是...長的比較慢而已好吧！」

 

深色頭髮的男子吻過對方的嘴角、沿著下顎一路舔到耳垂，「我喜歡...寶貝，你嚐起來真棒...」

 

貼在耳邊吹拂的熱氣跟性感低沈的嗓音撩起史蒂夫一陣雞皮疙瘩，縮了縮脖子低吟一聲往後倒進枕頭堆，「我才喜歡你...的鬍渣...啊...」

 

被點名的男人順勢趴伏在金髮男子頸間，用佈滿鬍渣的下巴磨蹭著身下人，引出對方一串咯咯笑聲跟喘息，史蒂夫怕癢的扭動翻身躲避巴基惡作劇的摩擦，「不要...好癢...哈...巴基！停啦！哈哈！」遊戲般的胡鬧很快變質為挑逗的追逐，翻過身的史蒂夫被壓趴在枕頭上，身後的男人順著起伏的曲線一路從頸背沿著脊椎吻到腰間，停留在腰窩打轉。

 

「真漂亮，你是維納斯嗎？」揉搓挺翹的小屁股，舔著傳說中的性感之眼，巴基讚嘆。

 

「去你的，我是阿波羅才對。」被一連串舔吻愛撫弄得呼吸急促的人還有餘力回嘴。

 

「唔！那麼我願意做你的雅辛托斯。」扳開眼前白嫩的臀瓣，對著那仍然密合的紅潤穴口吹了口氣。

 

受到挑逗的敏感處忍不住收縮，「嗯啊...老天！那...那我永遠都不丟擲鐵環...」，被身後的人舔到那要命的地方時，史蒂夫溢出一聲變調的呻吟。

 

巴基放縱自己品嘗那令他著迷的秘處，「巴克...」受不住這樣的刺激，史蒂夫扭動身體想要逃脫，巴基像抓住一條滑溜的大魚那樣使勁掐著身下人的腰臀，「別動，我想從後面上你，好嗎？Φοίβος。（希臘語-福玻斯-太陽神別名，意為「閃耀者」）」

 

「好...好的...就是...別弄太久....呃嗯....」

 

「別急，要好好開拓，我會讓你舒服的一根手指都動不了...」說話間，巴基已經熟練的用潤滑劑塗滿手指，試探性地塞入一指，一面緩緩地抽插，一面探手握住前面的小史蒂夫給予適度的刺激，在擴張這件事情上，巴基始終很有耐心，直到身下的人情不自禁地噘起臀部前後挪動地迎合他的三根手指。

 

儘管已經做足了前戲，一開始的進入總是會帶著鈍痛，巴基帶著溫柔卻堅定的力度一寸寸劈開他，被滾燙的堅硬完全填滿的時候，史蒂夫張嘴發出無聲的喘息。

 

他們都不再說話，專注於眼前令人銷魂的活動，室內只有肉體撞擊的聲響伴隨著澤澤的水聲跟急促的呼吸聲。金髮男子頭微微後仰，手肘支撐著身體，腰部奈下，臀部翹起，健美的肉體伸展成美妙的弧度，棕髮男子夾帶著無比的熱力進出身下美妙的窄穴，一手掐著狹窄的腰部，一手揉弄著手感極佳的臀肉，「嗚...」深入的戳刺擊中前列腺，觸電般的感覺讓金髮男子軟下腰，更高的翹起臀部迎合身後越發激烈的挺弄。

 

巴基欣賞著身下人兒如同希臘神祇般完美的背肌、腰椎，掌中心形的屁股被揉捏的泛紅，像極了桃子，"多汁又可口的蜜桃。" 桃心就是分身進出的蜜穴，深紅色的水潤嫩肉吞吐著粗長，不斷抽插帶出的潤滑劑跟腸液順著腿根往下溢流，淫靡又色情的景象讓深色頭髮的男人更加興奮。

 

享受身後一次次的撞擊帶給他的絕妙感受，史蒂夫在快感席捲全身時掙扎著將手向後伸，巴基立刻意會，鬆開對腰臀的箝制改抓住史蒂夫的肘部往後拉讓他上半身立起，這樣的體位因為史蒂夫自身的重量而讓對方的陰莖進入更深處，巴基狂風暴雨般快速的撞擊，逼出史蒂夫一疊聲狂亂的淫叫。

 

過多的快感讓史蒂夫的腰部開始酥麻，無力再支撐同樣的姿勢向前軟倒進枕頭堆，四肢發軟地任由巴基把他翻了個身拖到床沿。

 

巴基站在床邊，將那對長腿盤在腰間壓上去再次進攻那蜜穴，已經完全被幹開的穴口濕潤軟綿，輕易地一插到底，被壓制的人兒從喉間溢出喘息，無法抑制地顫抖，腸壁開始有節奏地蠕動緊縮，巴基伏下身像打樁一般狂熱地把自己送進史蒂夫體內深處，「不行了，巴基..我快...嗯！」史蒂夫感覺自己在高潮邊緣，雙手無意識地抓撓著巴基的肩胛，高潮猛烈來襲讓他有短暫的失神，甚至沒有意識到自己被操射了一身，身上的男人也已經到達頂點，最後幾次猛力戳刺後繃緊大腿全數射進套子裡。

 

「老天！我真是愛死這個...」巴基喃喃著在射精的餘韻中再抽插了幾下，終於完全靜止不動，親了親史蒂夫嫣紅的臉蛋，巴基後退起身小心的把套子摘下來打結丟進垃圾桶，抽了幾張面紙幫還在喘息的史蒂夫擦拭腹部的一團亂。

 

收拾完才發現仰躺在床上的人一動不動，高潮後就安靜到現在，巴基在史蒂夫汗濕的臉上摸了摸，「哈囉！扣扣扣！有人在家嗎？」史蒂夫一臉茫然地眨著眼睛，一副還沒回神的樣子逗樂了巴基。

 

「巴克？」

 

「我在呢！史蒂薇...你還好嗎？」

 

「那真是...太美妙了...」史蒂夫語氣夢幻。

 

「呃...謝謝喜歡，我就把這當做稱讚啦！」

 

史蒂夫愣愣地看著側臥在身邊露出懶洋洋微笑的男子，他們的身體性向非常相合，他敢說這是他擁有過最激烈的高潮，全身肌肉因為極度的滿足而放鬆，他現在真的一根手指都不想動。

 

「巴基。」

 

「嗯？」棕髮男子一手肘部彎曲支撐著身體斜躺在枕頭堆上，歪頭看他。

 

「你收到我的訊息了？」

 

「嗯！」巴基斂去笑容垂下眼睫。

 

「詹姆斯。」金髮男子溫柔地呼喚他。

 

巴基抬起眼睛看向對方沒有說話。

 

史蒂夫凝視著眼前因為自己即將要離去，明顯情緒不佳的男人，灰藍色的大眼透著一股壓抑的情感傳達到他心裡，心中有什麼正在發酵，一種從來沒有過的感覺突然擊中他，像巧克力蛋糕上紅豔的蔓越莓，又酸又甜，像冬末綻放的第一朵吉野櫻、融化的初雪、甦醒的狂喜，史蒂夫突然明白了，他的心正在跟他說話，在告訴他答案。

 

「我愛你。」

 

巴基凝固了，一瞬間他只聽到耳鳴般的嗡響，"我聽錯了。"

 

那張甜蜜的紅潤嘴唇繼續張合，「不好意思，你沒聽錯。」顯然巴基不自覺地把話講出來了。

 

「我愛上你了，我嚇到你了嗎？很抱歉這麼直接，但...我也剛發現。」史蒂夫一臉坦然，說出心裡的感受比他想像的容易，或許是因為面對的人是巴基。

 

巴基微張著嘴，一時不知該如何反應。

 

「我知道我們之間距離的問題很難跨越，但我還是愛上你了，不只是因為跟你在一起感覺太好，也不是因為我馬上就要離開我才這麼說，就是...我只知道我愛你，老天！不敢相信我一直這麼說。」

 

史蒂夫的藍眼睛閃動著如大海一般的波光，「從來沒有人給我這樣的感覺，你...完整了我，這是一個奇蹟，我終於知道，我要的，就是你。」

 

飽脹的幸福感讓心臟快要爆炸，巴基笑了，微微搖頭咬唇，閉上眼又睜開，用一種無比寵溺又無奈的神情，「你搶了我的台詞。」

 

史蒂夫綻開的笑容讓他整個人看起來像在發光，「真的？」

 

「過來，你這個大寶貝。」巴基俯身過去托起史蒂夫的頭給了他一個深情又纏綿的長吻。

 

「是的，我愛你，史蒂夫.羅傑斯，我愛你。」巴基貼著他的嘴角告白。

 

坐在頭等艙，感受飛機起飛上升的壓力，史蒂夫閉上眼，細細回味最後跟巴基相處的時光。

 

「洛杉磯跟倫敦雖然遠，但是異地戀情並不是不可能，我想我們值得嘗試，我相信你，你相信我嗎？」巴基灰藍色的瞳眸映照出史蒂夫自己的藍眼睛。

 

戀人總在旅程的終點相會，繞了地球一大圈，上天給他機會遇見生命中的太陽，珍惜當下，期待相會，這不是結束，而是一段美好戀情的開始，他相信，深愛的人總有一天會相守。

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於把這個自己很喜歡的電影AU完成了，想了很久，結尾並沒有像電影那樣讓兩個主角眼淚汪汪，總之就一路讓他們甜蜜到底，希望大家喜歡。
> 
> 感謝所有看文的人，更感謝幫我點讚跟留評論的朋友，就像這一章最後所寫，這不是結束，而是一段美好戀情的開始，預計會有番外，爭取盡快完成。


End file.
